Wuzhang Plains: Another Battle of Existence
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Bagian pertama dari trilogi Zombies of the Three Kingdoms. Complete summary @ profile. Warning: Crosspair n OOC ahead, romance in a war! Chapter 7 - False Allegiance is up! Completed
1. An Opening

_Wu__z__hang Plain__s : Another Battle of Existence_

The First Chapter – An Opening

Disclaimer: HoTD milik Sega Corp., DC milik Gosho Aoyama. Banyak tokoh dari masa Samkok (aka Tiga Negara) yang bakal muncul dalam _flashback _ di awal bab atau dalam cerita, namun mereka sebisa mungkin saya ambil dari catatan sejarah atau _Sanguo Yanyi _(Kisah Tiga Negara, selanjutnya dirujuk sebagai SGYY) karya Luo Guanzhong (itupun kalau terpaksa banget; SGYY sebenarnya adalah novel semi-historis yang ditulis pada awal Dinasti Ming (karena beliaunya meninggal pada awal Dinasti Ming)) dan sebisa mungkin penulis usahakan tidak bersinggungan dengan serial Dynasty Warriors racikan KOEI.

NB: OC banyak nampang, crosspair, AU banget dari sisi DC (tapi Insyaallah minimal semi-canon dari sisi HoTD), de el el.

_**A/N: Wah, ini **__**ternyata menjadi HoTD-related fic pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia, sekaligus fic HoTDxDC pertama! Mungkinkah author konspiratif-kontroversif ini menjadi perintis fandom HoTD Indonesia?**_

_**Oh iya, untuk catatan, karena nama **_**boss**_** dari serial HoTD diambil dari Arkana Mayor (sebenarnya penulis pernah denger sebuah **_**game**_** dari seri ini – prekuel dari HoTD 1 – yang tidak memakai Arkana Mayor), sebagai pembeda nama **_**boss**_** diketik miring, nama kartunya ditulis tegak. Yang jelas, dari 22 kartu Arkana Mayor, tinggal tiga yang belum terpakai oleh serial tersebut. Insyaallah, ketiganya akan nampang, ditambah satu-dua kartu yang sudah pernah muncul (tapi melalui monster dan nomor tipe yang sama sekali berbeda dengan **_**boss**_** senama ciptaan Sega). Kalau malas mencari di Google, di akhir bab ini akan ditunjukkan daftar kartunya (beserta terjemahan pribadi penulis).**_

_**Catat juga bahwa di Ti**__**mur, nama marga ditulis di awal, sementara di Barat nama marga ditulis di akhir.**_

.:.:-:.:.

_Pada 234 M, __Dataran Wuzhang menjadi saksi bisu akan sebuah pertempuran yang berpotensi menentukan eksistensi negeri Shu Han dan Cao Wei, yang berakhir dengan mundurnya pasukan Shu lantaran kematian Zhuge Liang, pemimpin mereka sekaligus salah satu penasihat kepercayaan Liu Bei, yang waktu itu telah lama meninggal. Sepeninggalnya, Shu mulai melemah hingga ia dicaplok Wei sekitar 30 tahun kemudian._

_Kini, ia kembali menjadi saksi bisu akan sebuah pertempuran yang menentukan eksistensi umat manusia._

.:.: - :.:.

Insiden Curien Mansion pada 1998 telah mengguncangkan dunia, khususnya mereka yang berkaitan dengan Roy Curien dan DBR, sebuah organisasi besar yang mendanai percobaan yang berakhir tragis itu. Insiden itu juga telah memicu banyak kontroversi dan memutarbalikkan hubungan di antara mereka yang terlibat dengan DBR. Ada beberapa pihak yang dulunya bermusuhan dengan DBR mengajukan persekutuan, tapi tak sedikit pula sekutu DBR yang membelot karena berbagai alasan. BO, misalnya, membelot karena ketakutan anggotanya dijadikan 'kelinci percobaan', dan mereka kemudian membentuk persekutuan dengan AMS.

Yang menarik, sejak mereka menjalin hubungan dengan AMS, mereka mulai berhenti dari tindak pidana yang rutin mereka lakukan. Agar mereka tidak terlihat mengkhianati DBR, mereka memakai Miyano Atsushi, seorang ilmuwan berkedudukan tinggi di kalangan BO yang dulu mereka pertukarkan dengan seorang opsir DBR yang telah meninggal, sebagai mata-mata mereka, sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa Atsushi telah dipindahtangankan oleh BO kepada AMS. Dari Atsushi, mereka mengetahui keberadaan sebuah proyek untuk membangkitkan dan meningkatkan kekuatan orang yang telah mati, yang kelak dipakai untuk membangkitkan Roy Curien dan membentuk _Wheel of Fate _dari tubuhnya 20 tahun setelah insiden tragis itu. Sebagai prototipe, rupanya mereka memakai istrinya, Miyano Elena, tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, yang meninggal tepat seminggu setelah Insiden Curien Mansion 1998, dan mengkodei proyek itu sebagai _Project: Priestess_.

.:.: - :.:.

Sekitar setahun setelah Insiden Goldman 2000, Atsushi mendadak jatuh sakit karena sebuah kecelakaan kerja. Sebagai bagian dari kebijakan " dua keinginan terakhir", ia berharap bisa menyaksikan putri sulungnya, Miyano Akemi, menikahi seorang pria yang ia cintai. Kali itu, ia sedang jatuh cinta pada Gary Stewart, seorang opsir AMS yang belakangan ini naik daun lantaran jasanya memadamkan Insiden Goldman 2000.

Setelah upacara pernikahan berlangsung, buket bunga yang dilemparkan Akemi mendarat di pangkuan adiknya, Shiho. Beberapa saat kemudian, garter yang dilempar Gary mendarat di muka Shinichi Kudo, seorang opsir baru di AMS. Terang saja, hal ini menimbulkan rumor yang bisa Anda tebak sendiri. Konon katanya, seseorang yang menangkap buket dan garter dalam akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, walau mungkin tidak satu sama lain. Padahal, sebenarnya keduanya tidak saling kenal.

"Keinginan terakhir" kedua Atsushi adalah agar putri keduanya dipindahtugaskan ke AMS. Sebelum kematiannya, ia memberi sebuah amplop tertutup kepada Shiho. Rupanya, amplop itu berisi sebuah kertas, di atasnya tertulis bait pertama dari _Ma Qian Ke_ (makna harfiah: Pelajaran di Depan Kuda), sebuah ramalan kuno dari China yang konon katanya ditulis Zhuge Liang di depan seekor kuda. Yang jelas, setelah kematian ayahnya, ia dipindahtugaskan bersama, antara lain, Thariq Zhuge Yan, seorang pria keturunan Arab-China yang masuk BO beberapa hari sebelum Insiden Curien Mansion 1998.

Di sisi lain, DBR, yang terguncang setelah Goldman mati bunuh diri, mengalami sebuah kekacauan internal yang sebenarnya terjadi sebulan sebelum Insiden Goldman. Setelah setengah tahun keributan berlangsung sia-sia, akhirnya organisasi itu bubar. Namun, sebelum kematiannya, Goldman telah memikirkan bagaimana agar _Wheel of Fate _bisa tercipta tuntas kalau-kalau DBR terpaksa bubar.

Harry Harris, salah satu dari empat orang yang memadamkan Insiden Goldman 2000, sebenarnya adalah orang DBR, juga salah satu orang kepercayaan Goldman. Hal ini bisa menjelaskan mengapa _Strength_ memilih untuk tidak membunuhnya. Pada detik-detik terakhir _Emperor_, Goldman mengirim sebuah email kepada Harry agar ia lari ke Luoyang, China, dan mendirikan sebuah grup finansial, yang kemudian ia beri nama Anshi Enterprise. Enterprise, karena ia adalah sebuah usaha untung-untungan yang taruhannya besar – keberhasilan penciptaan _Wheel of Fate_. Anshi (dari nama kehormatan Sima Yan, pendiri Dinasti Jin), karena ia berdiri di atas sebuah kekacauan – seperti halnya Sima Yan yang mendirikan Dinasti Jin di atas kekacauan Zaman Tiga Negara (melalui sebuah kudeta atas negeri Cao Wei), ia mendirikan Anshi Enterprise di atas kekacauan internal DBR. Luoyang, karena di situlah, menurut catatan sejarah, Sima Yan melakukan kudeta atas Cao Wei, dan wilayah itu adalah ibukota Cao Wei pada saat itu. AMS mengetahui informasi ini dari Harry – bagaimanapun, Harry adalah seorang agen ganda, dan agar AMS tidak menaruh curiga padanya, ia harus memberikan informasi, entah benar entah salah – dan Atsushi, dan mereka mulai menaruh mata pada usaha untung-untungan ini.

.:.: - :.:.

Sekitar sebulan sebelum Insiden Pandora 2003 mencapai klimaksnya, BO melancarkan serangan terhadap Anshi Enterprise. Sebelum penyerangan dimulai, mereka berpesan pada AMS agar mereka yang sudah dipindahtugaskan tidak dikembalikan pada BO, namun mengembalikan agen AMS yang telah mereka tukarkan.

Di luar dugaan mereka, Anshi Enterprise telah menyiapkan sebuah pertahanan berupa pasukan zombie. Karena BO mengerahkan kekuatan penuh, pada awalnya mereka terlihat seolah pada posisi memimpin. Namun, setelah _Empress _dan _Temperance _masuk ke dalam medan perang, semua kemenangan BO menjadi sebuah kekalahan besar yang hanya menyisakan seperenam kekuatan mereka, itu pun karena keduanya ditarik oleh Anshi Enterprise karena mereka maju terlalu jauh. Setelah seperenam ini masuk Goldman Building, mereka disikat habis oleh _Star_. Habislah riwayat BO, setelah empat tahun kebaikan mereka 'menutup' kejahatan-kejahatan yang telah mereka perbuat.

Dalam kurun kurang dari sebulan, AMS membereskan sisa pertempuran yang mereka jalani. Bersama Kate Green, James Taylor, seorang veteran dari Insiden Goldman, mengalahkan _World. _Namun, karena _World_ terus berubah seiring 'kematiannya', James memutuskan untuk mengorbankan dirinya agar _World _benar-benar mati, meninggalkan sebuah lubang segitiga besar di depan Goldman Building dan Kate yang terluka hatinya karena ditinggal mati mentornya.

.:.: - :.:.

Setelah "G" dipilih menjadi pemimpin AMS, Gary terpilih menjadi _Commander-in-Chief_ secara aklamasi. Pada awal masa kepemimpinannya, atas saran beberapa agen tinggi, sebuah kebijakan baru mengenai _codename_ ditetapkan. Sistemnya mirip nama kehormatan dalam budaya China tempo dulu: _codename _terdiri dari dua kata yang berhubungan dengan orangnya dan hanya diberikan pada agen yang setidaknya telah mencapai suatu pangkat tertentu, serupa dengan nama kehormatan yang diberikan pada seseorang setelah mencapai masa dewasa dan terdiri dari dua karakter. Bedanya, kalau nama kehormatan seseorang diucapkan secara keseluruhan saat ia dipanggil, hanya suku terakhir _codename_ yang dipakai dalam komunikasi. Suku terakhir itu harus merupakan kata benda, dan kedua suku itu – entah secara terpisah atau sebagai satu kesatuan – sebaiknya berhubungan dengan pemiliknya.

Sebagai contoh kita pakai Gary. _Codename _yang disepakati adalah _Hasty Scorpion_, yang berasal dari nama keluarga pasangan Gary-Akemi – Hastings – dan zodiaknya – Scorpio, yang berlambangkan kalajengking. Contoh kedua adalah adik iparnya, Shiho. _Codename _yang disepakati adalah _Stark Sherry, _karena kepribadiannya yang (pada saat pengajuan) benar-benar dingin dan _codename _yang ia dapat saat ia berada di BO. Salah satu _codename _yang paling menarik perhatian adalah _codename _Thariq, yang memenuhi syarat sesaat setelah kebijakan itu disahkan. Karena nama keluarganya (Zhuge) dan kemampuannya, Akai Shuichi, mentornya yang juga merupakan salah satu strategis dan sniper lapangan terbaik AMS, menyarankan _codename_ _Sleepy Dragon_, yang berasal dari plesetan _Sleeping Dragon_, salah satu nama lain Zhuge Liang (nama lain yang terkenal antara lain _Crouching Dragon _dan Kongming; yang disebut belakangan merupakan nama kehormatannya), seorang negarawan sekaligus strategis Shu Han yang paling kesohor. Nama itu akhirnya diterima.

Berikut salah satu bukti kecerdikannya.

.:.: _Flashback starts _:.:.

"Master, kalau ada urusan pribadi, panggil Yan saja," bisik Thariq kepada mentornya sesaat sebelum pemberian nama sandi.

"Serius? Kalau tidak salah, kan, biasanya 'kan kebiasaan di sini manggilnya pakai nama keluarga," balas Shuichi.

"Justru di situ tipuannya, Master. Kalaupun terbongkar, paling-paling juga dikira nama keluarga saya Yan, dan sedikit yang bakal menyangka kalau sebenarnya bukan Yan, tapi Zhuge."

"Iya juga yah, bagus benar tuh. Baiklah, Yan, kalau itu maumu."

.:.: _Flashback ends _:.:.

Tentu saja, di dalam suasana formal seseorang diharapkan memakai _codename _jika mereka memilikinya, dan keduanya telah menyepakati hal itu.

Dalam dua tahun pertama penerapan sistem ini ada beberapa catatan mengenai agen yang _codename_-nya berubah karena alasan apapun, mayoritas karena pernikahan dan perubahan agama. Perubahan nama sandi biasanya tidak cepat menyebar dan baru diketahui dalam kurun beberapa minggu. Malah, pernah ada seseorang yang masih dipanggil dengan _codename_ lamanya karena ketidaktahuan setelah setahun ia berganti alias.

Kadang-kadang pergantian nama memanfaatkan masalah baru yang disebabkan oleh penyebab pengajuan permohonan penggantian nama. Ingat, pada saat pernikahan kakaknya Shiho mulai diisukan berhubungan dengan Shinichi, padahal keduanya bahkan tidak saling kenal dan saling diam setelah pernikahan kakaknya?

Setelah Shiho menjadi muallaf pada pertengahan Agustus 2005, isu itu mulai memudar, tapi karena kebetulan pada waktu yang nyaris sama Shinichi menikah dengan seorang putri pengusaha. Tapi, tetap saja ia diisukan. Kali ini, ia diisukan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Thariq, yang pertama kali ia kenal sebagai mata-mata AMS di Anshi Enterprise, yang kini menjabat sebagai supervisor _Project: Antichrist. _Ia sendiri belakangan didaulat menjadi supervisor _Project: Priestess_,dan seperti halnya ayahnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa tubuh yang dipakai untuk proyek itu adalah jenasah ibunya. Keduanya dikirim pada akhir Desember 2003, dan mereka sudah bereteman akrab bahkan sebelum ia menjadi muallaf. Kali ini, keduanya benar-benar berhubungan, dan pejabat AMS, termasuk Shuichi, mengetahui hal ini.

Pada saat ia mengajukan permohonan pada awal Januari 2006, Shuichi mengusulkan nama _Tranquil _, karena ia telah berhasil menyusup selama dua tahun tanpa ketahuan (lebih dari 50% mata-mata mereka tertangkap pada tahun pertama tugasnya) dan pembawaannya yang biasanya tenang. _Phoenix _(yang ia maksudkan ialah _Fenghuang_, a.k.a. _Chinese phoenix_), karena ia memanfaatkan isu (atau kenyataan?) bahwa ia tengah berpacaran dengan Thariq. Ia juga mencium tanda-tanda bahwa hubungan keduanya akan bertahan hingga pelaminan, dan konon katanya menurut mitologi China, naga dan _fenghuang_ saling melengkapi. Sekali lagi, nama yang ia usulkan direstui oleh petinggi AMS.

Ia juga sempat memikirkan _Topaz Serpent, _dari bulan kelahirannya dan, secara kebetulan, bulan jadian keduanya – November – dan karena kecerdikannya (atau mereka?) yang selicin belut, tapi membatalkannya karena serentetan alasan.

.:.: - :.:.

_6.01__.2006_

Sebuah aktivitas mencurigakan terdeteksi di gedung yang dulunya dikenal sebagai Goldman Building. Untuk penanggulangan efek aktivitas itu, "G" berencana mengirimkan Gary "_Hasty Scorpion_" Steward Hastings dan Kate "_Young Hope_" Green, yang sudah berpengalaman menangani kasus seperti ini, ke gedung itu dalam satu minggu. Tanpa ada orang AMS yang mengetahuinya, Anshi Enterprise telah menyiapkan sebuah serangan nun jauh di China, di mana negeri Shu dan Wei menyaksikan kematian (dan konon katanya siasat terakhir) Zhuge Liang. _Sejarah Pertempuran Wuzhang akan segera berulang._

_To be continued._

_**A/N: Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, risiko ditanggung penumpang**__** *emangnya bis?*.**_

_**Dengan terbitnya naskah ini, penulis menyatakan (minimal) semi-hiatus demi persiapan SNMPTN (apanya, kemaren aja elo apdet Chronicles sehari sebelum UN).**_

_**Oh iya, daftar kartunya, menurut nomor urutnya, adalah sebagai berikut. Catat bahwa nomor yang belum muncul dalam serial resmi milik Sega penulis beri tanda *.**_

_**0. Fool (Pandir)**_  
><em><strong>1. Magician (Penyihir)<strong>_  
><em><strong>2. High Priestess (Biarawati Tinggi)*<strong>_  
><em><strong>3. Empress (Maharani)<strong>_  
><em><strong>4. Emperor (Maharaja)<strong>_  
><em><strong>5. Hierophant (Pendeta Tinggi)<strong>_  
><em><strong>6. Lovers (Kekasih)<strong>_  
><em><strong>7. Chariot (Kereta Kuda)<strong>_  
><em><strong>8. Strength (Kekuatan)<strong>_  
><em><strong>9. Hermit (Pertapa)<strong>_  
><em><strong>10. Wheel of Fortune (Roda Keberuntungan)<strong>_  
><em><strong>11. Justice (Keadilan)<strong>_  
><em><strong>12. Hanged Man (Pria Tergantung)<strong>_  
><em><strong>13. Death (Kematian)<strong>_  
><em><strong>14. Temperance (Kesederhanaan)<strong>_  
><em><strong>15. Devil (Iblis) *<strong>_  
><em><strong>16. Tower (Menara)<strong>_  
><em><strong>17. Star (Bintang)<strong>_  
><em><strong>18. Moon (Bulan) *<strong>_  
><em><strong>19. Sun (Matahari)<strong>_  
><em><strong>20. Judgement (Hari Kiamat)<strong>_  
><em><strong>21. World (Dunia; Alam Semesta)<strong>_

_**Catatan terakhir: kadang-kadang Strength dan Justice bertukar tempat (jadi Strength no. 11, Justice no. 8), dan kedua urutan sebenarnya berterima.**_

_**Bila Anda penasaran dari mana gue tahu bulan kelahiran Shiho**__**, gue murni ngarang!**_

_**Oh, dan bila Anda bertanya mengapa subjudulnya bukan A Battle of Existence, pert**__**empuran yang "penulis rasa" memungkinkan subjudul itu sudah diserobot jauh-jauh hari pada abad ketiga Masehi oleh Kongming dan Zhongda (aka Zhuge Liang dan Sima Yi, secara berurutan). Pertempuran itu benar-benar pernah terjadi di daerah Wuzhang, sekarang di Provinsi Shaanxi, China. Tanya saja Mbah Google kalau Anda tidak percaya.**_


	2. Trigger

_Wu__z__hang Plain__s : Another Battle of Existence_

The Second Chapter – Trigger

Disclaimer: HoTD milik Sega Corp., DC milik Gosho Aoyama. Banyak tokoh dari masa Samkok (aka Tiga Negara) yang bakal muncul dalam _flashback _ di awal bab atau dalam cerita, namun mereka sebisa mungkin saya ambil dari catatan sejarah atau _Sanguo Yanyi _(Kisah Tiga Negara, selanjutnya dirujuk sebagai SGYY) karya Luo Guanzhong (itupun kalau terpaksa banget; SGYY sebenarnya adalah novel semi-historis yang ditulis pada awal Dinasti Ming (karena beliaunya meninggal pada awal Dinasti Ming)) dan tidak bersinggungan dengan serial Dynasty Warriors racikan KOEI.

_Devil _T-6606 dan senapan _sniper_ Ashigaru FRKZ-51 (kalau penasaran pelurunya apa, gue bocorin: 7.62x51 mm (artinya, diameternya 7,62 mm dan panjangnya 51 mm)) murni hasil imajinasi penulis. MP5 (memakai peluru 9x19 mm Parabellum) adalah hak milik Heckler & Koch, GmbH.

NB: OC banyak nampang, crosspair, AU banget dari sisi DC (tapi Insyaallah minimal semi-canon dari sisi HoTD), de el el.

_Pada awal Pertempuran Wuzhang, __pasukan Wei membentuk kamp mereka di tepi utara Sungai Wei, di sebelah utara Dataran Wuzhang. Pasukan Shu mencoba menyerang mereka saat kamp dibangun, tapi pasukan Wei, di bawah pimpinan Guo Huai, berhasil menahan mereka._

.:.: x-x :.:.

_6.0__5.2006_

Laporan Thariq bahwa bahan _Project: Antichrist_ menghilang baru sampai hari ini, padahal ia mengirim pesan itu pada tanggal 4 Juni. Aktivitas mencurigakan itu, rupanya, bertujuan mempersiapkan kedatangan sang monster yang dikirim nun jauh dari China. Atasan Thariq secara diam-diam mengirim seseorang untuk membuat seolah-olah ada barisan zombie, padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya 'zombie kertas' yang diatur agar ia memancarkan 'aura khas zombie'. Pada tanggal 4 Juni pula, dua mata-mata tersukses AMS – Thariq dan Shiho – "mengundurkan diri" dari Anshi Enterprise dan kembali ke Seattle dalam seminggu.

Sementara itu, sebuah rapat tertutup antara tiga orang yang akan menyerang bekas Goldman Building dan "G" dilaksanakan di markas besar AMS, dan ketiganya dibekali dengan dua buah MP5 dan sebuah senapan _sniper _Ashigaru FRKZ-51. Ketiganya dijadwalkan berangkat pada tanggal 6 Juni.

.:.: - :.:.

_6.06.2006, 3.00 am_

Hari itu, tiga orang bergerak ke sebuah menara yang dulunya dikenal sebagai Goldman Building, yang kini seolah menjadi rumah hantu. Dari Seattle, mereka memakai helikopter ke Roma; dari pengalaman Gary, perjalanan dari Colosseum ke Goldman Building membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit bila arusnya lancar.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kate memperingatkan Gary, yang memegang kemudi, bahwa ada sebuah lubang segitiga yang besar di depan gedung itu. Sesampainya di sana, Gary, yang belum percaya kalau ada lubang, sempat geger dengan Kate. Ternyata, lubang besar tempat pertempurannya dengan _World_ telah ditambal oleh pihak berwajib agar lubang itu tidak dipakai untuk kegiatan yang macam-macam, begitu pula dengan lubang jembatan tempat _Hierophant_ melakukan sergapan. Anehnya, bila dibandingkan dengan laporan 'aktivitas' yang dikatakan sedang tinggi di Goldman Building, mereka tidak menemukan perlawanan walau sekecil biji sawi dalam perjalanan mereka ke sana.

Di dalam gedung, mereka baru tahu kalau sebenarnya 'aktivitas' itu berasal dari 'zombie kertas'. Di dalam,mereka juga tidak menemukan apapun. Karena mereka tidak menemukan aktivitas di lantai dasar, mereka pikir aman untuk meninggalkan gedung itu. Namun, setelah mereka berada di depan pintu keluar, mereka dikagetkan oleh sebuah penampakan. Sebuah monster, dengan penampilan mirip Azazil dalam kepercayaan agama samawi, namun bersenjata sebuah _halberd _(semacam kapak dengan gagang yang panjang dan memiliki ujung tombak, biasannya dipakai pada abad pertengahan untuk mengusir pasukan berkuda), muncul dari atas. Ia membuka pembicaraan dengan, "_If you can_ _prove your worth in this test of strength, I will let you all go. This is a parting wish of your brother-in-law._" (Kalau kau bisa membuktikan kelayakan kalian dalam uji kekuatan ini, aku akan membiarkan kalian lewat. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari saudara iparmu.)

.:.: _Kate's PoV_ :.:.

_Brother-in-law_? Yang benar saja! Aku masih bujangan. Istri Shuichi adalah anak tunggal. Istri Gary memang punya adik, tapi dia perempuan, jadi tidak ada di antara kita yang punya saudara ipar. Ini pasti ada apa-apa nih...

.:.: _End PoV _:.:.

Di tengah kebingungan itu, ada sebuah suara mengejutkan: suara PDA Shuichi. Setelah dilihat, pesan yang ditampilkan sebagai berikut:

_Devil – Type 6606_

"Wah, kebetulan yang mengerikan. Tanggal 6, bulan 6, tahun 2006. Sepertinya ini benar-benar setan, Gongjin," bisik Gary yang kebetulan melihat PDA Shuichi pada si empunya PDA.  
>"Jangan percaya yang tidak-tidak, ah, Scorpion!" bisik Shuchi balik. "Bakal repot kita kalau karena ketakutan, lantas menembak <em>absorb point-<em>nya!" lanjutnya setelah menunjuk gagang _halberd_ yang _Devil _bawa. _Weak point-_nya memang seluruh dada, di mana di situ terpasang lambang Baphomet, berbentuk bintang terbalik – di situlah _weak point_-nya –, namun gagang _halberd_ itu merupakan _absorb point _(bila ditembak malah 'menyembuhkan' sasaran). Repotnya, gagang itu melintang lantang di depan _weak point Devil_.

_Devil_ bergerak menyamping, mencoba membacok ketiganya dalam sekali tebas. Sebuah perangkap tali yang dipasang Kate pada saat Gary dan Shuichi ribut sendiri dengan sukses menjerat _Devil._ Saat ketiganya mencoba menembaki bintang terbalik di dadanya, mereka hanya melongo saat _Devil _membakar jaring itu. Karena tak cukup waktu untuk membuat jaring lain, Kate ikut dalam baku tembak.

Setelah pertarungan berlangsung sekitar semenit (kalau penulis sempat ihat, kira-kira 40% HP _Devil _tersisa), _halberd _yang dipegang _Devil _jatuh dan menjadi abu. Ketiganya sekali lagi mencoba memanfaatkan keuntungan, namun mereka kecewa dua kali karena ia kini menyerang dengan menyundul mereka persis kambing kesurupan. Mereka kebingungan, untuk apa Anshi memasang sebuah lambang aneh di kepalanya. Kate menyadari kalau bagian bawah dari bintang terbalik itu masih terbuka, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga mengalahkan _Devil._

.:.: - :.:.

_Devil _memang berhasil dikalahkan, tapi Thariq yang dikontak "G" setelahnya, mengaku bahwa lambang itu belum ada saat terakhir kali – pada 3 Juni – ia lihat. "G" langsung paham, apa maksud dari raibnya _Devil _dari markas Anshi Enterprise: untuk perbaikan akhir, termasuk mengecat bintang terbalik itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada laporan bahwa di Dataran Wuzhang ada laporan dari kedua intel mereka yang dipasang di Anshi – siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? – bahwa ada sejumlah besar zombie menyerang Dataran Wuzhang. Ketiganya pun dipanggil kembali ke Seattle untuk membahas hasil operasi mereka di sebuah ruang rahasia yang dikenal sebagai _Hall of Line_.

.:.: _Dialog on_ :.:.

_6.06.2006, 7.00 pm_

_Keterangan:  
>BG: Shuichi<br>G: "G"  
>HS: Gary<br>YH: Kate__  
>SD: Thariq<em>

G: Bagaimana hasilnya?  
>HS: Sukses.<br>BG: Katanya, Dragon mengaku tidak melihat bintang terbalik itu.  
>G: Aku sudah tahu. Kali ini, kita mendapat laporan dari intel terbaik kita di China. Ada serangan di daerah Shaanxi, tepatnya di Dataran Wuzhang.<br>BG: Dataran Wuzhang? *mukanya cemas*  
>HS: Intel terbaik kita? Siapa yah? *berbisik kepada Kate*<br>G: *dengan nada agak marah* Scorpion, jangan pura-pura. Intel terbaik kita di sana 'kan Tranquil Phoenix, adik iparmu, dan Sleepy Dragon, pacarnya! Masa' saudaranya sendiri tidak tahu, makan hati!  
>YH: *berbisik ke Gary* Dengerin, tuh!<br>BG: Udah, udah, jangan rame terus! Bisa-bisa kalian disetip Komite 78-nya Anshi Enterprise!  
>YH: Tahu dari mana kau mereka punya komisi seperti itu?<br>HS: *kepada Kate* Oooh, iya, iya, iya, aku ingat! Kamis kemarin (1 Juni – penulis), aku dapat pesan dari Phoenix, katanya dia dicalonkan jadi anggota Komite 78, soalnya ada anggotanya yang meninggal.  
>BG: Boro-boro, Dragon udah jadi anggota Komite 78 sejak 15 Mei. Dari situ juga aku mendengar tentang apa itu Komite 78.<br>G: Apa itu?  
>BG: Sederhananya, mereka terdiri dari 7 anggota badan eksekutif mereka dan 8 anggota dengan kedudukan tertinggi di situ.<br>YH: Begitu, ya, kukira mereka semua ada 78 orang.  
>*krik krik krik*<br>G: Baiklah, kalian akan diberangkatkan ke TKP lusa. Aku akan memberitahu Dragon dan Phoenix agar mereka tidak pulang ke sini. Ada pertanyaan dan usulan?  
>BG: Bagaimana dengan persenjataan?<br>G: Empat MP5 dan Ashigaru yang tadi siang kau bawa. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan memberimu sebuah senjata kecil otomatis. Ada yang punya ide untuk nama operasi ini?  
>BG: Bagaimana kalau... <em>Operation: Northern Expedition<em>? Ekspedisi Utara Zhuge Liang berakhir di situ, saat ia meninggal karena penyakit.  
>G: Usulan diterima. Baiklah, bila tidak ada pertanyaan, pertemuan dibubarkan.<br>SD: *di depan pintu ruangan, ngos-ngosan* Hah, pertemuan akan dibubarkan? *menggumam* Padahal aku dan Phoenix sudah berusaha mengejar pertemuan ke sini.  
>G: Eh? Kukira kalian masih di China. Aku baru saja akan memerintahkan kalian untuk tidak pulang ke sini. Kuharap kalian berlima siap berangkat dalam tiga atau empat hari. Untuk rencana pertempuran, saya serahkan sepenuhnya kepada kalian.<br>YH: Hah? *kebingungan*  
>G: Iya, kan? Informasinya tidak berada di tanganku, tapi di tangan mereka *menunjuk Thariq dan Shiho*. Baiklah, karena hari sudah malam, pertemuan dibubarkan. Besok kita berkumpul di sini untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai <em>Operation: Northern Expedition<em>.

_And the five discussed the Northern Expedition on the Hall of Line  
>Unknown to them it was the doing of their former comrade<br>Unveiled shall be a truth, discovered shall be a forgotten bloodline  
>Wuzhang Plains must yet again face an existential battle<br>_

_**A/N: **__**Bagi yang penasaran dari mana penulis mendapat nama senapan fiktif ini, ada penjelasannya.**_

_**Ashigaru (harfiah: light feet (kaki ringan)) adalah pasukan infanteri (awalnya memang infanteri ringan) yang membentuk bagian utama dari pasukan Jepang pada abad ke-16 (alih-alih samurai; mereka biasanya dari kalangan bangsawan). Mereka biasanya berasal dari rakyat biasa. FRKZ berasal dari istilah Fuurinkazan (harfiah: angin, hutan, api, gunung), doktrin perang yang dipakai Takeda Shingen, seorang daimyo pada masa Sengoku (aka Warring States di barat sana) di Jepang. Doktrin ini sebenarnya berasal dari Sunzi Bingfa(sebuah kitab strategi kuo dari China, dikenal di Barat sebagai The Art of Wars), yang isinya 'bergerak secepat angin, berdiam setenang hutan, menyerang seganas api, bertahan sekokoh gunung'. 51-nya berasal dari panjang peluru yang dipakai (seperti diterangkan di depan, panjang pelurunya 51 mm)**_

_**6**__**606 berasal dari 6-6-06 (tanggal 6, bulan 6, tahun 06). Konon katanya, ada kepercayaan bahwa angka 666 adalah angka setan. Yang jelas, yang ini pasti benar: tanggal 6 Juni 2006 jatuh pada hari Selasa. **_

_**RnR?**_


	3. Forewarning

_Wu__z__hang Plain__s: Another Battle of Existence_

The Third Chapter – Forewarning

Disclaimer: HoTD milik Sega Corp., DC milik Gosho Aoyama. Banyak tokoh dari masa Samkok (aka Tiga Negara) yang bakal muncul dalam _flashback _ di awal bab atau dalam cerita, namun mereka sebisa mungkin saya ambil dari catatan sejarah atau _Sanguo Yanyi _(Kisah Tiga Negara, selanjutnya dirujuk sebagai SGYY) karya Luo Guanzhong (itupun kalau terpaksa banget; SGYY sebenarnya adalah novel semi-historis yang ditulis pada awal Dinasti Ming (karena beliaunya meninggal pada awal Dinasti Ming)) dan tidak bersinggungan dengan serial Dynasty Warriors racikan KOEI.

NB: OC banyak nampang, crosspair, AU banget dari sisi DC (tapi Insyaallah minimal semi-canon dari sisi HoTD), de el el.

_Sesi balas review_

meganium1412: Senjatanya pake keyboard? Itu _mah Typing of the Dead_! Soal Pertempuran Wuzhang, ada beberapa hal yang direncanakan mirip dengan versi SGYY, mulai dari pakaian wanita (baca: ejekan), kebuntuan, de el el.  
>Eh, yang kamu maksud 'strateginya bakal sama' itu strategi siapa 'sama' dengan strategi siapa?<p>

Saphi-pyon Jr: Arti katanya emang dibutuhkan, soalnya (setahuku) konsep _absorb point_ enggak ada dalam HoTD. Sejarahnya juga, karena itu _flashback_. Rencananya sih, ada yang rada-rada mirip. 6 Juni 2006 memang jatuh pada hari Selasa, dan setahu ane ada kepercayaan kalau setan lahir pada tanggal 6, bulan 6, tahun '06 (entah abad keberapa), sehingga dulu ada kekhawatiran bahwa Dajjal (aka _Antichrist_) akan lahir pada tanggal itu. Toh, 666-nya hanya diserempet. Azazil… ribet kalau dijelaskan di sini. Setahuku sih, mirip manusia, bertanduk, dan memegang trisula.  
>Apa? Kurang cepat? Setelah bab ini, ada jeda sekitar sebulan *dan kebetulan, mungkin author bakal hiatus selama sebulan*.<p>

_Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa pada saat Pertempuran Wuzhang, Sima Yi, pemim__pin pasukan Wei, menunggu bintang jatuh, yang ia percaya sebagai pertanda meninggalnya Zhuge Liang, untuk menyerang kamp pasukan Shu. Namun, ia tertipu oleh tiruan Zhuge Liang dari kayu (sebagian mengatakan tiruan itu adalah orang lain), membuatnya sempat berpikir bahwa ia sebenarnya belum mati. Baru keesokan harinya ia benar-benar percaya bahwa Zhuge Liang telah mati._

.:.: x-x :.:.

_6.09.2006__, 8.30 am_

Hari ini, lima orang yang ditunjuk untuk menangani krisis Wuzhang memulai keberangkatan mereka dari Seattle. Sebelumnya, atas perintah Shuichi, kelimanya diminta untuk membawa perlengkapan pribadi secukupnya.

Karena _taskforce_ yang dikirim ke Wuzhang jumlahnya lima orang, mereka harus diangkut dengan sebuah helikpoter panjang yang bisa memuat empat orang. Heli itu memiliki sepasang bangku panjang yang masing-masing (biasanya) memuat dua orang. Thariq berada di depan, merangkap kopilot, karena tujuan mereka adalah villa keluarganya – yang belakangan ini pengurusannya diserahkan kepada dia – di tepi Sungai Wei. Kebetulan, villa itu disewakan sepanjang tahun karena villa itu juga dekat dengan Dataran Wuzhang, yang belakangan ini dinyatakan sebagai objek wisata, sebagai sumber pendapatan tambahan keluarganya. Di belakangnya, Gary, untuk mengusir kebosanan selama perjalanan, bermain catur (magnetik, tentunya, atau biji caturnya bisa berceceran ke mana-mana saat sedang seru-serunya) dengan Shuichi. Di bangku seberang, Kate, yang berada di buritan helikopter, sedang mengobrol dengan Shiho *entah apa yang mereka obrolkan*. Gary memang sengaja meminta Shiho agar tidak duduk di buritan heli karena hari itu ada sesuatu yang kurang beres dengannya.

Di sela-sela obrolan mereka, mereka juga melihat pertandingan catur jadi-jadian *disetip Gary dan Shuichi* itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau permainan Shuichi kurang baik tanpa menteri, dan dia tahu Gary sering memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu, dan ia sering 'menghalalkan segala cara' untuk melibas menteri Shuichi, yang sering menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

.:.: _Dialog on_ :.:.

_Keterangan:  
>BG: Shuichi<br>__YH: Kate  
>HS: Gary<em>_  
>P:<em>_ Pilot  
>SD: Thariq<br>TP: Shiho_

BG: *menggerakkan menterinya ke daerah yang bisa dengan mudah 'dimakan'*  
>TP: *berbisik kepada Kate* Kalau menterinya diambil, bisa kena skakmat tuh, Kate.<br>YH: *angguk-angguk*  
>HS: *dengan PeDe-nya* Gongjin, kamu ini nggak tahu apa kalau kau lemah tanpa menteri?<br>BG: Emang, tapi... *tertawa kecil* Kalau kau harus memilih salah satu, mau makan menteri orang apa menjaga raja sendiri?  
>HS: Apaan sih? Ya menjaga raja dong!<br>BG: Tadi, buktinya, menteriku kau kejar sampai langit ketujuh. Begitu dia kau tangkap, *menggerakkan gajah* rajamu kuskakmat.  
>HS: Hah? Jadi menteri tadi hanya umpan?<br>BG: *_facepalm_* Capek deh, tadi itu aku kayaknya mendengar Phoenix dan Hope bisik-bisik soal umpan besarku itu! Masa kamu enggak dengar?  
>HS: Habis, suara heli...<br>BG: Kamu ini, enggak denger, suara heli dikambinghitamkan. Kayaknya habis ke Wuzhang elu udah waktunya nih.  
>HS: Lho? Udah waktunya apa? Waktunya mati bukan?<br>BG: Bukaan. Maksudku itu, waktunya periksa ke THT.  
>SD: Kayaknya masih wajar sih kalau rada terganggu pendengaran. Justru gue penasaran, nih.<br>HS : Penasaran apa?  
>SD: Master Gongjin pakai aji-aji apa tadi kok bisa mendengar bisik-bisik cewek-cewek ng<em>gak nggenah<em> barusan?  
>TP, YH: *me-<em>mass deathglare <em>Thariq*  
>P: Pacarmu kau anggap <em>nggak nggenah<em> maksudnya apa, ha?  
>BG: Enaknya apa?<br>TP: Aji-aji _Petruk Mendem_?

Seisi helikopter tertawa terbahak-bahak.

SD: *masih tertawa* Beb, tahu aji-aji begituan dari mana kau?  
>TP: Dari kitab <em>Sunzi Bingfa,<em> barangkali. Emangnya sebenarnya pake aji-aji apa yah, tadi?  
>BG: *menjitak Shiho* Aji-aji gundulmu, kakak iparmu tadi emang terlalu fokus ngejar menteriku, lalu abai dengan lingkungan! Lagian, kamu tadi bisik-bisik pake TOA apa pake apa, keras banget?<br>TP: -,-  
>SD: <em>Sunzi Bingfa <em>apaan? Seingatku, zamannya Sun Tzu enggak ada aji-aji _Petruk Mendem _deh!  
>TP: *terjepit* Halah, apapun namanya, tetep barang sakti, kan?<br>BG: Barang saktinya enggak ada! Yang ada, Scorpion udah waktunya dibawa ke...  
>HS: *memotong pembicaraan* Dokter gigi.<br>BG: Lho,bukannya ke THT?  
>HS: Habis, saban aku makan pedas, panas, musti belakang-belakangnya gigi ngilu.<br>P: Gigi sensitif, kali, Master.  
>TP: Lain kali, kalo embak masak, jangan ngomong macam-macam. Entar diapa-apain baru kumat tuh sakit gigi.<br>HS: *marah-marah* Jaga bicara anda! Lihat baik-baik situasinya! Urusan pribadi jangan diperlihatkan di tengah misi!  
>YH: Lagian, ngerti nggak tahan makan pedas, dilabrak aja. Kemaren, waktu jamuan makan malam, ngerti <em>beefburger<em>-nya pedas, tetap diambil. Pilotnya terpaksa promosi pasta gigi nih!  
>P: Promosi apa? Perasaan tadi aye enggak sebut merek tuh.<br>YH: *_ngacangin _si pilot, bisik-bisik ke Shiho* Baru tahu kalau kakakmu diam-diam mengerikan!  
>HS: *menjitak Kate* Apaan, ah. Kadang mengerikan, tapi setidaknya tidak seperti adiknya nih, diam-diam mengkhawatirkan.<br>SD: Mengkhawatirkan gimana? Dia tak akan menggigit, kok.  
>TP: *men-<em>deathglare <em>Thariq*  
>HS: Dragon, kamu kemarin ke Seattle sepesawat nggak dengan Phoenix?<br>SD: Iya. Ada apa, kok kayaknya...

Belum sempat Thariq menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, mendadak 'pacarnya' muntah.

HS: Nah, ini. Ini, nih, yang seharian ini kukhawatirkan.  
>SD: Memangnya kenapa? Phoenix habis salah makan?<br>HS: Bukan. Masa pacarnya nggak tahu sih?  
>SD: Sumpah, Master, enggak tahu.<br>HS: Pacarmu itu, yah, kalo lagi "dapet", kalo dalam perjalanan udara, perjalanan laut, bawaannya sering mabuk! Padahal, kalo lagi nggak dapet, nggak enak badan pun masih enggak mabuk. Kemarin dia mabuk enggak?  
>SD: Enggak, Master.<br>HS: Hope, tadi waktu kalian nonton, dia kayak ada tanda-tanda mabuk enggak?  
>YH: Nggg, seingatku tadi, kayaknya iya.<br>HS: Waah, pertanda buruk nih.  
>BG, SD, TP: Eh? Pertanda buruk apa?<br>YH: Ampuun, masa Master Gongjin tidak tahu? Katanya orang-orang di markas pusat, kalau di tengah misi ada yang mendapat haid, itu artinya di antara satuan tugas yang dikirim, bakal ada yang mati!  
>BG: Halah, kan hanya 'katanya'.<br>YH: Katanya apanya! Isu itu mencuat setelah Insiden Pandora 2003! Kalian tahu, kan, kalau Master James gugur. Katanya, itu terjadi karena aku 'dapet' di tengah misi.  
>Semua: *glek*<p>

Keenam manusia di heli itu saling berpandangan – selain pilotnya, tentu saja! – mengira-ngira siapa yang sudah dekat 'waktunya'.

.:.: - :.:.

_6.10.2006, 4.00 am (GMT+8)_

Sesampainya di Wuzhang, Thariq yang lagi apel di balkon villanya melihat ada sebuah bintang jatuh. Bagi garis keluarganya, bintang jatuh memiliki banyak makna; bintang jatuh itulah yang dipakai pertanda oleh Sima Yi untuk menyerang kamp Shu. Orang-orangan kayu yang diminta oleh Zhuge Liang-lah yang 'membeli waktu' bagi pasukan Shu untuk kabur. Setelah kematian Zhuge Liang, kelak Jiang Wei, salah satu murid terbaiknya, memimpin pasukan Shu dalam sebuah ekspedisi utaranya sendiri. Namun, ia belum tahu kalau gurunya, ia, dan pacarnya akan terlibat jauh dalam siklus ini.

_The shooting star enlightens the sky  
>Obliviates the mass that someone's death is near<br>There aren't green sky or blue sky  
>But a great leader's death will surely make a tear among people<br>_

_To be continued._

_**A/N: Rencananya, ada satu insiden lagi dari Kisah Tiga Kerajaan yang 'muncul' di akhir fic ini. Bagi yang bisa menebaknya (penebakan ditutup setelah bab kelima (Zhongda's Legacy) terbit), bakal mendapat hadiah tertentu.**_


	4. Kongming's Legacy

_Wu__z__hang Plain__s: Another Battle of Existence_

The Fourth Chapter – Kongming's Legacy

Disclaimer: HoTD milik Sega Corp., DC milik Gosho Aoyama. Banyak tokoh dari masa Samkok (aka Tiga Negara) yang bakal muncul dalam _flashback _ di awal bab atau dalam cerita, namun mereka sebisa mungkin saya ambil dari catatan sejarah atau _Sanguo Yanyi _(Kisah Tiga Negara, selanjutnya dirujuk sebagai SGYY) karya Luo Guanzhong (itupun kalau terpaksa banget; SGYY sebenarnya adalah novel semi-historis yang ditulis pada awal Dinasti Ming (karena beliaunya meninggal pada awal Dinasti Ming)) dan tidak bersinggungan dengan serial Dynasty Warriors racikan KOEI.

_Hierophant _T -8234 murni hasil imajinasi penulis, _Hierophant _T-B 05 hak cipta Sega. Kongming yang akan muncul adalah Kongming (Zhuge Liang) yang asli, yang meninggal pada abad ketiga Masehi, bukan author jadi-jadian yang terjun sebagai OC dalam ceritanya sendiri.

NB: OC banyak nampang, crosspair, AU banget dari sisi DC (tapi Insyaallah minimal semi-canon dari sisi HoTD), de el el.

_U__ntuk memecah kebuntuan saat Pertempuran Wuzhang berlangsung, Zhuge Liang pernah mencoba mengirimkan pakaian wanita kepada Sima Yi untuk memprovokasinya agar ia mau menyerang lagi. Hasilnya? Sima Yi masih tak mau menyerang bahkan saat pasukannya meminta untuk menyerang. Agar pasukannya lega, ia meminta izin kepada Cao Rui untuk menyerang mereka. Beliau mengirimkan Xin Pi agar pasukan Wei sabar._

.:.: x-x :.:.

_7.0__7.2006, 7.55 pm_

"Beb," Thariq memulai pembicaraan saat ia sedang apel di halaman depan.

"Jangan bab-beb-bab-beb gitu dong, emangnya aku bebek?" Di luar dugaan Thariq, Shiho membalas leluconnnya seperti itu. Eh, mungkin ia belum siap, karena ia tahu pacarnya sulit ditebak. "Mau bicara apa, nih?" lanjutnya.

"Aku sejak kemarin kepikiran, masa mitos itu benar-benar bakal menimpa kita?" Thariq memulai pembicaraan dengan nada cemas.

"Mitos apa?"

"Mitos apa, kamu kan kemarin 'dapat tamu' saat kita berangkat ke sini!"

"Halah, itu kan cuma mitos. Ingat kan, saat aku dulu dicomblangin sama Prince Baron setelah Gary menikah sama kakak? Nyatanya nggak ada yang ngungkit tuh sekarang," yang menjadi biang kekhawatiran malah dengan enteng menjawab kekhawatiran pacarnya. Memang, sandi Shinichi adalah Prince Baron.

"Itu 'kan cuma masalah asmara, kalo itu beneran ini masalah hidup-mati!"

"_Kalo_ beneran, kan? Nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Sebenarnya, sih, aku pernah dengar dari Kate kalau mitos itu...

"Eh, ngomongin apa nih?" Kate yang mendadak nampang di situ mendapat perhatian dua orang yang dari tadi di situ.

"Lagi ngobrolin mitos itu, nih, mau nimbrung?" jawab Shiho.

"Bolehlah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mencurigakan juga, sih. Aku sendiri juga yakin kalau isu itu sebenarnya ditiup-tiupkan orang Anshi Enterprise. Lagian, setahun ini saja sudah dua kali kejadian hal yang sama, nyatanya semua kembali dengan selamat," Kate menambahkan pendapatnya dalam pembicaraan.

"Selama tiga tahun ke belakang?" Shiho yang tadinya tercengang langsung mengejar.

"Nggg... seingatku tujuh kali... Oh, iya, tujuh kali!"Kate pada awalnya agak ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia yakin bahwa kejadian itu memang terjadi tujuh kali.

"Jangan-jangan, mereka ketakutan?" Thariq ikut nimbrung.

"Mungkin. Soalnya, banyak agen lapangan terbaik kita yang perempuan. Mereka pikir, mereka bisa mengurangi kekalahan dengan mengurangi agen yang bisa terjun?" jawab Kate.

"Entahlah," jawab Thariq sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku sendiri yakin kalau kematian Master James hanya kebetulan dengan 'tamu itu'," tambah Kate.

"Semoga saja. Eh, omong-omong, kau mau apa tadi?" Thariq mulai penasaran dengan maksud awal kedatangannya.

"Di lantai satu mau ada rapat. Kalau bertengkar lagi, sudah siap kan?" balasnya, kalimat terakhir ditujukan pada Thariq.

"Beres!" Thariq menjawabnya dengan menunjukkan secarik kertas.

.:.: _-_ :.:.

_Lima men__it kemudian, di lantai satu..._

Karena Gary belum bisa hadir, rapat untuk sementara dilaksanakan tanpa dia.

"Kita harus segera bertindak! Harus! Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Untuk apa mereka rela menunggu sampai sebulan? Lagi pula, kasihan, kan, istri Scorpion!" Shuichi berbicara panjaang lebaar dan penuh emosi – karena dia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa memecah kebuntuan itu – tanpa menyadari bahwa Gary berada di belakangnya.

"Ehm, ehm," Gary berdehem sebelum memulai ceramah baliknya, "kamu ini, pidato kok bawa-bawa istriku?"

"Iya, kan? Sudah suaminya sering keluar menantang maut, sekarang adiknya juga ikut! Sekarang kamu maunya apa bawa-bawa Phoenix segala? Ooh, mau cari kesempitan dalam kesempatan, pendekatan, lalu turun ranjang, gitu?" Shuichi, yang sedang kalap dan kehilangan kendali, ngelantur tak tentu arah.

"Turun ranjang? Dengar dari mana kamu?" Gary, yang belum pernah mendengar istilah itu, balik bertanya.

"Dari tetangga sebelah," jawab Shuichi asal-asalan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Gampangya, menikahi adik istrimu," jawab Shuichi tanpa ragu.

"Wooo, edan kamu! Kalau dia kurebut, bisa digigit muridmu! Lagian, keduanya 'kan ikut atas perintah 'G'! Sekarang, siapa yang menebak kalau kita bakal di sini selama sebulan?" balas Gary, kemarahannya semakin menjadi.

"Pertengkaran tidak penting itu lagi, _Guys_," Shiho, yang menjadi objek pertengkaran keduanya, memberi isyarat kepada Thariq dan Kate untuk menjalankankan rencana mereka.

_Setelah sekian menit bertengkar, Gary dan Shuichi baru sadar kalau mereka tinggal berdua di ruangan itu._

"Eh, Gongjin, ke mana yang lain?" Gary, masih marah, melihat kalau meja di belakangnya kosong.

"Ke mana? Maksudnya?" Shuichi, yang membelakangi meja selama pertengkaran itu, kebingungan.

"Hope, Phoenix, Dragon? Ke mana mereka, kok mejanya kosong?"

"Kosong? Masa sih? Jangan ngelantur kalau bicara!"

"Kamu yang dari tadi ngelantur! Sudah, sudah, kamu balik kanan dulu, baru jawab!" Gary, mulai menenangkan diri, memegang pundak Shuichi dan memutar badannya.

"Kosong beneran?" Terang saja, Shuichi terkejut setengah hidup setelah ia melihat Kate, Shiho, dan Thariq yang semula di situ tidak lagi berada di tempat masing-masing.

"Eh, apa ini?" gumam Shuichi setelah melihat secarik kertas, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian Gary.

"INI ORANG BERTENGKAR. INI POPCORN. DARIPADA MELIHAT ORANG BERTENGKAR, MENDING MAKAN POPCORN," gumam keduanya sambil membaca pesan di kertas itu. Di bawah tulisan "INI POPCORN" memang tergambar tiga bungkus popcorn, tapi di atas tulisan "INI ORANG BERTENGKAR" hanya tergambar sebuah panah ke atas. Kertas itu diletakkan agar panah itu menunjuk ke arah pertengkaran itu.

"Eh? YH/TP/SD? Semprul, jelas ulah mereka bertiga ini!" geram Gary setelah ia membaca catatan kaki di kertas itu, yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan inisial sandi ketiganya.

"Makanya, Bos, jangan sering memperkarakan urusan pribadi di depan umum, nanti tidak dipedulikan orang baru tahu lho," celetuk Kate, yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka dari belakang Gary sambil memakan popcornnya.

.:.: - :.:.

_Beberapa saat __setelah pertengkaran mereda..._

"Kita harus segera memecah kebuntuan ini. Harus. Kalau mereka yang memecah, bisa tamat kita. Hanya orang bodoh yang memulai perang tanpa persiapan," ujar Shuichi yang masih emosi karena kebuntuan itu. "Lagipula, musim panas sudah berlangsung. Kalau kita terlalu lama di sini, salah-salah kita dianggap teroris oleh kepolisian lokal. Kasihan Dragon, dong, kalau dia dianggap menyembunyikan teroris," lanjutnya.

"Yang kudengar dari agen yang pernah dikirim melawan mereka, mereka itu sulit sekali ditangani. Mereka itu dihajar di sini, dapat bantuan dari sono. Dihajar di sono, dapat lagi bantuan dari sini, lama-lama bisa terjepit kita!" tambah Thariq.

"Dengar, apa kata 'muridku' tadi? Dia dan 'pacarnya', 'kan, mata-mata kita, di antara yang terbaik pula! Kalau kita mengirim orang untuk menyerang mereka, kita selalu memberi tahu mata-mata kita di situ, untuk kemudian mundur. Habis mundur, mereka baru masuk lagi setelah yang kita kirim mundur. Begitu," tambah Shuichi dengan berapi-api.

"Jangan keras-keras, tetangga sebelah bisa bangun," bisik keempat orang yang lain.

Suara jangkrik membahana selama beberapa menit sebelum ada yang angkat bicara.

"Eh, omong-omong, ke mana nih yang punya villa?" tanya Gary, yang penasaran dengan ketidakhadiran Thariq setelah alam pikirnya membawanya entah ke mana.

"Ooh, itu... tadi katanya mau mengunci pintu depan," jawab Shiho.

"Nah, kan, betul, tuh, apa kata Gongjin kapan hari di atas heli. Kalau sedang fokus mikir sesuatu, kakak iparmu tidak peduli dengan lingkungan. Tadi yah, padahal tadi Dragon di depannya persis, masih kelewatan. Tadi juga, kita bertiga menyelinap keluar meja pun sepertinya tidak tahu, padahal dia tadi menghadap meja terus selama pertengkaran tadi. Kamu pernah ngomongin itu dengan kakakmu?" bisik Kate kepadanya.

Gary, yang mencium gelagat tidak enak, spontan berdehem dengan keras, yang langsung memancing perhatian Shuichi. "Katanya jangan keras-keras," sindirnya, "entar tenggorokan putus baru tahu lho."

Kebetulan, Thariq yang telah mengunci pintu langsung bertanya pada Shiho, "Ketinggalan apa tadi, beb?", yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari yang bersangkutan sambil direngeki "Bab-beb-bab-beb terus, ih, emangnya aku bebek?"

"Buntu sampai sebulan jelas berarti apa-apa. Hmm...," lanjut Shuichi di tengah ruangan, lalu beerpikir sambil mondar-mandir memikirkan rencana B. Rencana A-nya, melakukan serangan cepat ke sarang mereka, dianggap terlalu riskan. Selain itu, rencana A itu dicap gagal setelah serangan pertama mereka tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

_Setelah sepuluh menit yang dipenuhi "hmm..." berlalu..._

"Huh, susah juga berpikir kalau lagi emosi. Zhuge! Miyano! Punya plan B nggak? Ya, tapi harus berhasil, nih! Sekali lagi ini gagal, bisa makin kejepit kita. Pit! Pit! Pit!" ujar Shuichi, yang saking kalapnya ia tanpa sadar tidak memakai sandi untuk memanggil Thariq dan Shiho. Shiho sendiri ia panggil karena dua alasan; di luar, dia mengharapkan ada informasi tambahan mengenai Anshi. Di dalam, diam-diam ia merasakan bahwa 'pacar' muridnya itu juga memiliki potensi terpendam.

"Maaf, bisa angkat bicara?" Kate, yang tepat di depan Shuichi selama dia berbicara, sebenarnya hendak protes, tapi ia juga mendapat 'ide' untuk plan B itu.

"Ya, silakan," jawab Shuichi dengan nada dongkol. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan karena kesabarannya sudah dihabiskan oleh kebuntuan ini.

"Pertama, kalau bicara jangan muncrat-muncrat, kasihan di depannya," jawab Kate.

"Okelah, maaf. Kalau sedang marah, kadang aku bicaranya muncrat kiri muncrat kanan. Lalu?" Shuichi mulai rileks setelah ia menumpahkan unek-uneknya.

"Kedua, ada yang mau membeli pakaian wanita?"

"Hah? Jam segini toko pada tutup, lho, masa enggak tahu?" jawab Thariq, yang tergelitik dengan ide yang pernah teruji kegagalannya sekitar delapan belas abad silam. Dia sendiri sudah menduga ke mana ide itu akan berjalan.

"Kalau pakaian wanita, pakaianmu atau pakaianku kan jadi?" tambah Shiho dengan nada heran.

"Pakaian itu dikirim ke pemimpin perang mereka, biar dia menyerang dalam keadaan emosi. Kalau sedang emosi, kan, nggak mungkin orang bisa bertindak secara efektif. Masa kalian yang orang Asia enggak tahu idenya dari mana?" jawab Kate dengan pedenya, tidak tahu kalau idenya itu sebenarnya gagal saat dilaksanakan.

Gary, yang hampir tidak tahu menahu tentang Pertempuran Wuzhang dan ulah Zhuge Liang yang mengirim pakaian wanita kepada Sima Yi untuk memancing emosinya, hanya diam terpaku di kursinya saat ketiga orang yang lain menertawakan idenya.

"Kami tahu, dan justru karena itu aku dan Phoenix, dan aku yakin Master Gongjin juga, tertawa seperti ini," ujar Thariq sambil tertawa.

"Kalau mempengaruhi manusia yang punya emosi saja sudah bisa digagalkan dengan pemimpin yang sabar, bagaimana bisa kita menggunakannya untuk mempengaruhi zombie yang tidak punya emosi? Oke, yang memimpin manusia, tapi kan yang turun ke jalan zombie. Hampir tidak mungkin, kan, mereka tahu kalau mereka dikirim karena pemimpinnya tersingung?" kalau tadi si strategis muda menekannya, sekarang 'pacarnya' makin menjepit.

"Tapi, intinya 'kan mengejek mereka karena tidak berani menyerang, kan?" Kate masih membela diri.

"Terus, kalau sukses, tapi yang dikirim seribu? Sama saja bunuh diri, kan?" kali ini, Shuichi yang turun tangan. "Lagian, dulu Zhuge Liang ngirim baju wanita maksudnya juga untuk memprovokasi Sima Yi untuk menyerang, Hope!" lanjutnya.

Kate, yang terpojok dalam adu suara tiga-lawan-satu, berkeringat dingin mencari pembelaan tentang idenya mengirim pakaian wanita saat Shiho menjepitnya lagi mengenai mengapa mereka harus _membeli_ pakaian yang akan dikirimkan. Kate sempat berkilah kalau pakaian yang Shiho bawa kurang "merangsang" (karena ia tidak membawa _tanktop _atau semacamnya), tapi sekarang dia dijepit lagi mengapa dia tidak memakai pakaiannya.

Di tengah keputusasaannya, Gary, yang dari tadi menyaksikan adu mulut itu, berniat untuk mengakhiri rapat karena sudah larut malam. "Sst, Gongjin, sudah jam satu lebih, nih. Bisa bangun semua mayat di sini kalau kita ngomongin barang sulit," bisik Gary dengan maksud meminta Shuichi mengakhiri rapat. Shuichi, yang sedang di atas angin – bagaimana tidak di atas angin kalau ia dibantu muridnya dan 'pacarnya', yang dia yakini memiliki bakatnya tersendiri? – dengan cepat menangkap maksud bisikan Gary. Rapat pun dibubarkan, apalagi bila diteruskan bisa-bisa ada masalah baru.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.08.2006, __9.30 am_

Tanpa ada hujan, tanpa ada angin, tanpa ada suara, sebuah surat tiba-tiba muncul di kotak pos villa itu. Dari sampulnya, sudah jelas bahwa pengirimnya orang Anshi Enterprise. Kemunculan surat itu jelas memancing reaksi dari Shuichi. Setelah amplop dibuka, dia, dan hampir semua yang di situ, kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, surat itu ditulis dengan bahasa Ibrani! Kate, satu-satunya di antara mereka yang paham (karena kakeknya seorang rabi Yahudi), juga kesulitan pada awalnya. Setelah Thariq membisiki bahwa surat itu mungkin ditulis dari kiri ke kanan (naskah dalam bahasa Ibrani, seperti halnya bahasa Arab, normalnya ditulis dari kanan ke kiri), mereka, melalui Kate, akhirnya paham apa isi surat itu.

Isinya, bila diterjemahkan dan diringkas, kira-kira sebagai berikut.

_Ner__aka akan menerima kalian bila kalian tidak bertobat dan masuk aliran kami, Tay Kam Bing._

_Elena Miyano_

"Sepertinya, Anshi Enterprise mengantisipasi kemungkinan bahwa kita membawa orang yang memahami bahasa Ibrani dengan menulisya dari kiri ke kanan. Dasar," ujar Kate setelah menjelaskan isi surat itu.

"Tapi, apa tujuannya mereka menulisnya dalam bahasa Ibrani kalau banyak sekali yang tidak tahu? Kan sebuah kebetulan kalau kita membawa Hope, yang bisa berbahasa Ibrani dari kakeknya yang rabi?" sahut Gary, yang penasaran dengan maksud mereka menulisnya dalam bahasa Ibrani.

"Lihat baik-baik tatanan hurufnya. Dari jauh, nampaknya seperti apa?" jawab Kate.

"Ngg... jangan-jangan, babi?"sahut Thariq dan Shiho hampir bersamaan.

Kate mengangguk mantap, dan dia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, di bagian atas, tertulis 'This is a mirror'. Apa wajar kertas untuk surat-menyurat ditulis di atas kertas setebal ini? Jelas, ini sebuah ejekan, yang mereka tempatkan kalau-kalau tidak ada di antara kita yang tahu bahasa Ibrani."

"Bicara soal Tay Kam Bing, rasanya aku pernah dengar," Thariq menggumam pelan.

"Apa?" jawab keempat orang yang lain.

"Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah aliran sempalan dari sebuah aliran sesat yang dulu pernah terkenal," jawabThariq.

"Sudah aliran sesat, ada sempalannya pula. Aliran apa?" balas Shuichi dengan terkekeh.

"Wah, kalau itu sudah lupa, Master. Itu udah tujuh tahunan yang lalu, sesaat setelah rame-rame Insiden _Curien Mansion_," jawab Thariq.

"_Curien Mansion_? Oooh, iya, iya. Scorpion, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ibu mertuamu adalah pengikut..." kata Shuichi pada Gary. Perkataannya terpotong oleh...

"Kaaaaaookkkk! Kaaaaaookkk!" Dari luar, sepertinya ada monster yang menunggu mereka tak jauh dari villa.

"Eh, daripada mengusut keyakinan orang yang sudah mati, lebih baik kita mengusut sumber suara burung tadi!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Shiho langsung menggamit tangan Thariq dan menyeretnya tanpa ampun.

"Ide bagus. Ayo! Siapkan senjata kalian!" tambah Shuichi, meninggalkan Gary yang termangu memikirkan apa yang salah dengan ibu mertuanya. Ia tersadar setelah ia mendengar suara burung itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, sesaat setelah Shuichi meninggalkannya, dan ia segera mengejar keempat orang yang lain.

.:.: - :.:.

Setelah mereka berada di luar villa itu dan , mereka tidak menduga bahwa monster itu bukan sebuah burung, melainkan sebuah prajurit pasir yang bentuknya mirip manusia, memakai zirah berwarna hijau keemasan yang menutupi dada, perut, dan lengan atasnya, dan anehnya, memakai sebuah kipas bulu – yang ia pegang dengan sisi mendatar ke atas – sebagai 'senjata'. Sesuatu – PDA Gary – berbunyi, dan di situ tertulis:

_Hierophant – Type 8234_

"_Hierophant_ lagi?" Gary, yang enam tahun yang lalu pernah menghadapi _Hierophant_ (yang itu nomor tipenya B 05), mendapat firasat tidak enak. Ia merasa bahwa kipasnya bukan kipas biasa. PDA-nya kemudian berbunyi lagi, kali ini menunjukkan _weakpoint_-nya – di kedua lengan bawahnya.

Thariq, yang berlutut untuk bersiap menembak, langsung berteriak, "Awas, itu bukan kipas biasa! Di balik kipas itu ada busur silang!" dan menarik perhatian keempat orang yang lain. "Pantas, kok dapat firasat kalau itu bukan kipas biasa," gumam Gary kemudian.

Rencana perangnya? Akai di tengah, Gary dan Kate di kedua sisinya, sementara sisanya berada di sayap; pria di sayap kiri, wanita di sayap kanan.

Awalnya, ia mengayunkan kipasnya ke sana ke mari, membuat angin. Maksudnya, _sih,_ untuk menahan peluru dari depan. Tapi, karena ulah Thariq dan Shiho yang bergerak lincah dan membuat _Hierophant _kebingungan, selalu ada saja peluru yang masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian (kira-kira setengah jalan), kipasnya dibalik, lalu balik menembakkan peluru kayu dari busur silangnya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan busur silang yang harus diisi lagi setiap menembakkan satu peluru, busur silang itu baru diisi ulang setiap sepuluh tembakan. Dia selalu mencoba untuk mematahkan kedua sayap, tapi karena dia selalu memindahkan perhatian, pelurunya tak pernah mengenai salah satu sayap.

Shuichi, yang memperhatikan bahwa busur silang itu memakan waktu lama untuk diisi ulang, langsung berteriak, "Tunggu dia mengisi ulang pelurunya dan tembak!" Tidak sampai semenit berselang, busur silangnya kehabisan peluru. Ia mencoba mengambil peluru dari kantongnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia kehabisan peluru. Sebelum ia sempat memakai kipasnya untuk membuat angin, ia diberondong dan akhirnya tewas. Dari prajurit pasir itu muncul sesosok hantu. Sebelum kelimanya sempat bereaksi, hantu itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Jangan kabur, aku tidak akan menggigit. Aku Zhuge Liang, dan pria itu adalah keturunan jauhku," katanya sambil menunjuk Thariq.

"Ka, kau?" Thariq kebingungan sendiri, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa leluhurnya bakal menampakkan diri di saat seperti ini.

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku telah membuat rencana dengan seseorang untuk mempertemukan keturunanku dengan keturunannya," lanjut hantu itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kate, mengharapkan siapa 'keturunan jauh seseorang itu'.

"Dia keturunan rivalku, Sima Yi. Setelah aku menemuinya di alam lain, kami telah menjadi teman dekat. Kau akan tahu siapa keturunannya dalam waktu dekat," katanya sebelum ia menghilang ditiup angin, meninggalkan Kate dengan kekecewaannya.

_The former rivals became friends and stroke a love plot  
>Together, a man and a woman will know their past<br>Another bloodline will be unveiled  
>As the fire of battle begins to intensify<br>_

_To be continued._

_**A/N: **__**Sayembara masih dibuka, dan sekarang jawabannya ada dua (artinya author koplak ini bakal memasukkan dua peristiwa dari Kisah Tiga Kerajaan selain Pertempuran Wuzhang). Petunjuknya, kedua peristiwa itu terjadi saling berurutan.**_

_**By the way, **__**8234, bila dibaca berdasarkan asalnya, menjadi 8-234 (Agustus 234 M), yang merupakan bulan kematian Zhuge Liang. Mengenai judulnya, Kongming (lihat profil ane atau mbah Google kalau tidak percaya) adalah nama kehormatan Zhuge Liang.**_


	5. Zhongda's Legacy

_Wu__z__hang Plain__s: Another Battle of Existence_

The Fifth Chapter – Zhongda's Legacy

Disclaimer: HoTD milik Sega Corp., DC milik Gosho Aoyama. Banyak tokoh dari masa Samkok (aka Tiga Negara) yang bakal muncul dalam _flashback _ di awal bab atau dalam cerita, namun mereka sebisa mungkin saya ambil dari catatan sejarah atau _Sanguo Yanyi _(Kisah Tiga Negara, selanjutnya dirujuk sebagai SGYY) karya Luo Guanzhong (itupun kalau terpaksa banget; SGYY sebenarnya adalah novel semi-historis yang ditulis pada awal Dinasti Ming (karena beliaunya meninggal pada awal Dinasti Ming)) dan tidak bersinggungan dengan serial Dynasty Warriors racikan KOEI.

_Moo__n T-2519_ dan Ashigaru FRKZ-51 (detailnya lihat bab kedua) murni hasil imajinasi penulis.

NB: OC banyak nampang, crosspair, AU banget dari sisi DC (tapi Insyaallah minimal semi-canon dari sisi HoTD), de el el.

_Setelah kabar bahwa Sima Yi ditakuti dengan orang-orangan Zhuge Liang menyebar di masyarakat setempat, muncul idiom "__Zhuge yang mati menakuti Zhongda__ – nama kehormatan Sima Yi – __yang hidup__". Dia sendiri menjawab idiom itu dengan pernyataannya, "Aku bisa menebak kehendak orang hidup, tapi tidak bisa menebak kehendak orang mati." Pada akhirnya, garis keluarganya memegang peranan penting pada akhir masa Tiga Kerajaan: kelak, Sima Yan, cucunya, mengudeta Cao Wei, mendirikan Dinasti Jin, dan menaklukkan Dong Wu pada 280 M, mengakhiri masa Tiga Kerajaan_

.:.: x-x :.:.

_7.0__8.2006, 2.00 pm_

Setelah duel melawan _Hierophant_ itu selesai, kelima orang itu makan siang. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik yang terjadi, kecuali bahwa dua jam setelahnya ada seseorang yang "dapat tamu" – tebak saja siapa, Kate telah selesai menghadapinya akhir Juni kemarin.

Setelah makan malam, rupanya obrolan mengenai _Operation: Northern Expedition _tidak terlewat. Obrolan mencuat setelah surat yang tadi pagi dikirim keluar dari kamar Kate – sebenarnya karena ia dan Shiho penasaran mengenai tujuan mereka mengirim surat aneh itu – dan dibahas asal-usulnya.

"Menurut kalian, apa maksud mereka mengirimkan surat seperti ini?" sahut Shuichi, kepada keempat orang yang lain.

"Apa ada maksud untuk memancing kita? Surat tebal itu isinya mengejek-ejek kita dan di situ dipasangi keterangan kalau surat itu adalah cermin," jawab Gary di ujung selatan meja memanjang itu.

"Apa orang kebanyakan bakal percaya kalau kertas daur ulang bisa dijadikan cermin? Lagian, kalau memang maunya mengejek, mengapa tidak memakai bahasa yang banyak dimengerti orang? Mengapa surat itu ditulis dalam bahasa Ibrani, dari kiri ke kanan lagi?" sanggahThariq, yang duduk di samping Gary.

"Eh? Itu bukannya kertas kardus? Jangan macam-macam kalau bicara!" Gary menjawab balik.

"Kertas kardus setahuku biasanya memang dibuat dari kertas daur ulang, Scorpion," jawab Shuichi diiringi _deathglare _ke arah Gary, "soalnya kalau beli kertas baru bisa-bisa bangkrut si perusahaan. Kalau pabrik kertas ternyata memanfaatkan kesempatan, harganya bisa selangit dan mencekik perusahaan!"

"Membeli waktu, mungkin?" sahut Shiho di ujung utara meja.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka membeli waktu dengan surat itu? Memangnya itu bukan sembarang babi?" Kate, yang duduk di tengah, mempertanyakan pendapat sahabatnya itu. Di balik layar, sebenarnya keduanya sudah menjadi sahabat sejak sebelum mereka terlibat dalam _Operation: Northern Expedition_.

"Seperti kata Dragon tadi, apa wajar kalau kertas daur ulang menjadi cermin? Kalaupun ternyata bisa, surat tadi sama sekali bukan cermin. Coba saja gerakkan wajahmu di depannya, gambarnya tidak akan bergerak," jawab Shiho dengan tenang.

"Hmm... iya juga, sepertinya aku tadi terlalu terburu-buru," jawab Kate sambil mengernyitkan dahinya di depan 'cermin' itu.

" Lagian, kalau orang mendapat susunan simbol asing seperti itu, cukup mungkin bahwa reaksi pertama mereka adalah mencoba memecahkan arti simbol itu, dan kita termakan oleh perangkap itu," jelasnya lagi.

"Iya juga, yah. Bahasa Ibrani bukan bahasa yang umum dipahami orang, dan biasanya tulisan berbahasa Ibrani ditulis dari kanan ke kiri. Untung saja Hope paham bahasa Ibrani dan Dragon membisikinya kalau 'surat' itu ditulis dari kiri ke kanan, alih-alih kanan ke kiri seperti biasanya, atau mungkin kita sudah di alam lain," Shuichi menyahut sambil menyalakan koreknya.

Begitu Gary sadar kalau Shuichi hendak merokok, ia langsung berdehem. Bukannya perhatian Shuichi yang didapat, ketiga orang yang lain langsung bubar, kalau-kalau pertengkaran itu akan berlangsung lagi, dan kabur ke lantai dua, di mana ketiganya bisa terhindar dari pertengkaran dua senior mereka sambil memastikan mereka 'damai' dengan sendirinya.

Benar saja, setelah Shuichi sadar kalau rokok yang seingatnya ada di saku kaosnya tidak ada dan diganti dengan gulungan kertas tanpa rasa, ia langsung menuduh Gary mencurinya. Wajar, selama sebulan mereka terperangkap di situ, Shuichi sekamar dengan Gary, Shiho sekamar dengan Kate, dan Thariq menempati kamar tersendiri di lantai satu (keempat rekannya yang lain di lantai dua).

"Hei, kamu tahu rokokku di mana nggak?" Shuichi, yang menyadari rokoknya hilang, bertannya pada Gary.

"Mana kutahu, seharian ini aku enggak lihat, lho!" jawab Gary dengan nada yang tidak enak.

"Ini rokokku kok jadi kertas, tadi aku lepas baju waktu mandi, kutaruh di luar. Jangan-jangan..." sambung Shuichi sambil menuduh Gary.

"Wah, ini dengan sendirinya jelas menuduhku, nih! Jangan sembarangan, mungkin saja Dragon usil ngerjain kamu!" Gary, yang merasa dituduh, langsung melimpahkan tuduhan kepada Thariq, yang belum pernah masuk kamar keduanya.  
>"Jangan <em>ngeles<em>, sebulan ini yang paling sering membuat aku kesal ya kamu! Lagian, selama ini dia bukan tipe orang yang usil," Shuichi membuat pembelaan.

"Halah, barangkali saja selama ini dia manis di depan, tak tahunya dia busuk di belakang," sahut Gary, meragukan keterangan Shuichi.

"Kalau begitu, sih, rasanya Phoenix gak bakal tahan sama dia, soalnya dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai bersandiwara di depan orang yang dia anggap baik-baik," balas Shuichi.

Gary langsung menyahut, "Kalau asal-usulnya tidak baik, kenapa dia..." Sebelum ia sempat berbicara, Shuichi langsung memotong omongannya.

"Berarti kau juga meragukan asal-usul istrimu, dong? Istrimu, kan, kakak Phoenix, jadi dengan mengatai asal usulnya, secara tidak langsung kau juga mengatai keluarga istrimu! Asal kau tahu, mungkin keluarganya pernah terlibat dalam sindikat kriminal, tapi kalau Atsushi tidak bersandiwara di depan mereka dan memulai _Project: Priestess _sambil diam-diam mengirim kabar ke kita, mungkin iparmu tidak sesukses ini sekarang."

Seakan tahu kalau emosinya sedang naik, Gary mencoba melerai, "Ehm, ehm. Kalau kita tidak berhenti bertengkar, sepertinya bakal ada yang memenuhi mitos itu."

Shuichi, yang bisa membaca mitos apa yang akan ia bawa-bawa, langsung bicara, "Mitos apa, aku tidak percaya dengan mitos murahan seperti itu!"

"'Seperti itu' katamu? Kau tahu mitosnya?" tanya Gary, seakan tahu kalau keduanya membahas mitos yang sama. Sebenarnya, di antara kelimanya, hanya Gary yang percaya mitos itu.

"Kalau ada yang 'datang bulan' di tengah misi, ada yang mati, kan? Sudahlah, nyatanya selama dua tahun sejak mitos itu ditiup-tiupkan, nyatanya tidak ada catatan korban jiwa, tuh! Lagian, kita sudah hampir sebulan berada di sini, dan kalau dalam sebulan seorang cewek tidak pernah 'dapet', malah patut dicurigai hamil di luar nikah! Kau mau personil berharga sekaliber Hope atau Phoenix dikeluarkan karena tindakan asusila?" timpal Shuichi.

"Mereka mendapatkannya sebelum misi atau selama misi?" Gary mencoba mengorek kekurangtelitian data yang Shuichi berikan.

"Waduh, kalau itu tidak pernah dicatat orang administrasi. Udah, udah, kok malah muter nggak keruan, rokokku mana?" Shuichi, sebelum obrolan mereka melebar ke mana-mana, langsung mengembalikan topik ke masalah rokok kertasnya.

"Ada yang iseng main sulapan, kali," jawab Gary dengan muka menggampangkan dan asal-asalan sambil menghindar.

"Sulapan apa sulapan? Bilang saja kalau kau pelakunya. Kamu mencuri rokokku, kan, mau kau sedot sendiri," kejar Shuichi dengan terkekeh.

Setelah menghela nafas, Gary berujar, "Oke, selama ini aku pelakunya. Tapi di antara kita berlima, kan, hanya kau yang merokok."

"Kalau tidak kau sedot, lalu ke mana?"

"Asal tahu saja, sebenarnya aku tidak suka melihatmu merokok seperti itu, sambung-menyambung seperti kereta api, kalau sekotak belum habis belum berhenti! Makanya kalau kau meninggalkan kotak rokokmu, yang biasanya isinya 12 batang, biasanya aku ambil tujuh batang, delapan batang, lalu aku sembunyikan. Tadi waktu kamu mandi, 12 batang kusembunyikan semua, kuganti dengan gulungan kertas," Gary menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada kebiasaan merokok Shuichi dan menjelaskan mengapa ia menyembunyikan rokoknya.

"Disembunyikan? Selama ini kamu sembunyikan di mana?" Shuichi, yang kaget dengan pernyataan Gary, langsung mengejar.

"Sungai di belakang situ," jawab Gary.

"Sungai Wei, maksudmu?" tanya Shuichi. Gary mengangguk dengan muka tak bersalah.

"Jadi, selama ini rokokku tinggal sedikit, barusan kamu ganti gulungan kertas, ternyata kamu hanyutkan ke sungai, begitu?"tambah Shuichi. Gary sekali lagi mengangguk dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Maumu apa bertindak menyebalkan seperti itu?" Shuichi mencoba mendesak Gary, tanpa menyadari emosi keduanya naik lagi.

"Apa lagi? Agar kau berhenti merokok!" jawab Gary dengan nada marah.

"Tapi jangan seperti itu caranya!" seru Shuichi dengan keras.

"Sudah kubantuin, malah tak tahu terima kasih. Satu kalimat: diam kau!" seru Gary tak kalah kerasnya.

"Kau yang diam, Bangsat!" umpat Shuichi tanpa menyadari bahwa tiga orang yang dari tadi di atas turun begitu kata 'Bangsat' terdengar.

"Hei, sesama bangsat jangan memanggil 'Bangsat'!" balas Gary, dengan maksud mengatai balik.

"Ooh, kau juga memanggilku 'Bangsat'? Kau mengajak perang tanding? Oke!" jawab Shuichi dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau mau perang tanding di mana? " Gary langsung berujar.

"Gelora Bung Karno, barangkali," jawab Shuichi asal-asalan.

"Gelora Bung Karno? Di mana itu?" Gary, yang belum pernah mendengar kabar angin mengenai salah satu stadion terbesar di Indonesia ini, langsung bertanya dengan muka penasaran.

"Di Indonesia, sono. Mau perang tanding saja pakai pilih-pilih tempat, di sini saja kenapa?" jawab Shuichi, nada marah mengiringi kalimat terakhir.

Gary, yang melihat Thariq di belakang Shuichi, menegurnya setelah ia menelan liurnya karena ketakutan, "Eh, Gongjin, kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas perang tanding."

"Lalu kapan? Tahun depan?" tantang Shuichi, belum tahu apa yang ketiga junior mereka rencanakan.

Karena Gary tak kunjung menjawab, dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Gary. Belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulan, Shuichi merasa ada yang memeganginya. Ia kemudian berujar, "Eh, ku, kurasa begitu, Scorpion," timpal Shuichi dengan muka dan nada keder setelah ia melihat Shiho di belakang Gary dan dia sendiri ditahan Thariq. Setelah pertengkaran itu, atas permintaan Kate, Gary dan Shuichi tidur di kamar terpisah. Gary tidur di kamar semula, Shuichi tidur di kamar muridnya.

Saat tidur, ia mendapat mimpi. Ia seolah berada pada pertengahan Juli 234 M, di tempat yang sama – saat itu Pertempuran Wuzhang sedang berlangsung. Akan tetapi, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat: karena Dong Wu tidak memberikan bantuan serangan yang dijanjikan (padahal bantuan yang dikirim Wu sebenarnya ditahan oleh pasukan Wei dan penyakit), pemimpin pasukan Shu Han, Zhuge Liang, berniat untuk menusuk Dong Wu dari belakang. Ia mengirim permintaan maaf mengenai pakaian wanita yang pernah ia kirim – dan berkilah bahwa pakaian itu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk istrinya – untuk memancingnya dan mengajukan persekutuan sementara untuk menaklukkan Dong Wu kepada Sima Yi. Di luar dugaan Shuichi, Sima Yi menyetujuinya dan kedua pasukan mundur.

Setelah keduanya pulang ke ibukota masing-masing, Liu Shan, kaisar Shu, dan Cao Rui, kaisar Wei, juga merestui 'langkah lancang' mereka dan mengatur serangan bersama kedua negeri tersebut. Bersama, Shu Han dan Cao Wei kemudian menaklukkan Dong Wu dalam waktu beberapa tahun. Sebelum Shuichi tahu bagaimana kedua negeri itu membagi rampasan perang dan bekas wilayah Wu secara khusus dan kelanjutan sejarah yang terbelokkan ini secara umum, ia terbangun dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dan kemudian melihat jam.

"Jam satu," gumamnya. Ia penasaran, apakah arti mimpi yang ia alami barusan. Ia kemudian kembali ke alam mimpi, hanya untuk kemudian mengalami mimpi yang serupa untuk yang kedua kalinya, seakan ada pesan yang sangat penting yang hendak disampaikan kepadanya. Keringat dingin kembali memenuhi tubuhnya saat ia terbangun pada pukul setengah lima pagi.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.09.2006, 8.00 am_

Kelima orang itu baru selesai sarapan saat mereka mendapat laporan dari masyarakat setempat bahwa ada keributan di sisi utara Sungai Wei (villa itu berada di sisi selatan sungai). Katanya, ada sesuatu mirip manusia kuda berkeliaran di seberang sungai membuat onar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, di TKP, mereka menemukan bahwa yang meneror pemukiman itu sebenarnya seekor centaur (suatu makhluk dari mitologi Yunani yang katanya memiliki tubuh manusia dari pinggang ke atas dan kuda dari pinggang ke bawah), yang tentu saja telah menjadi _zombie_. Pakaiannya tak ubahnya ksatria ala Eropa abad pertengahan, terlindung dari ujung leher hingga ujung kaki dalam zirah besi – ujung leher, karena kepalanya tidak terlindung. Ia membawa sebuah tombak dengan mata pisau di kedua ujungnya. Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di sana dan berada dalam posisi tembak, PDA Kate berbunyi. Di situ tertera,

_Moon – Type __2519_

Menurut keterangan di situ, _weakpoint-_nya di kepalanya, _absorb point-_nya di keempat kakinya. Karena geraknya secepat kuda, kelimanya harus mundur teratur.

Sekitar satu setengah menit setelah pertarungan ini dimulai, tombak bermata dua yang dari tadi dia simpan di sisi kanan tubuh kudanya ia pakai. Tombak itu ia ayunkan kesana-kemari tanpa menyadari kalau ia dipancing ke sebuah gang sempit, di kedua sisinya terdapat bangunan berdinding bata. Karena gagang tombaknya terbuat dari kayu yang rapuh, tombaknya patah. Tapi, bukannya menyerah, dia malah mengambil potongan tombak itu dan memakainya sebagai senjata kedua.

Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Setelah mundur sekitar 50 meter, kelimanya baru tahu kalau gang itu tersambung ke sebuah jalan yang lebih besar. Tidak cukup lebar supaya tombak bermata dua _Moon _bisa berayun dengan leluasa, sih, tapi cukup untuk meneror mereka dengan mengayunkan dua tombak pendeknya. Setelah beberapa ayunan tombak _Moon _nyaris mengenai salah satu dari kelimanya, sebuah tembakan jitu di kepalanya – yang berasal dari senapan Ashigaru yang dibawa Shuichi –mengakhiri duel ini.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.09.2006, 8.13__ am_

Tiga puluh detik setelah duel ini selesai, mereka baru sadar kalau jilbab yang tadi dipakai Shiho terlepas entah dimana – karena mereka harus mundur teratur dengan cepat, bahkan si empunya kerudung tidak tahu kalau kerudungnya lepas. Satu hal yang diingat Kate mengenai insiden ini ialah bahwa setelah mereka menyeberangi sungai, ia masih memakainya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan yang mereka tempuh saat mereka menaklukkan _Moon_.

Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari gang sempit itu, ada yang memengang bahu kanan Shiho, yang berada tepat di depan Thariq. Setelah dia balik kanan, dia berujar kepada Thariq, "Jangan pegang-pegang di sini, dong, ngeri."

Yang diajak bicara, karena ia merasa tidak memegang pundaknya, berkilah, "Siapa yang pegang-pegang? Aku paling belakang, sih, tapi 'kan aku juga membawa MP5-mu."

Mendadak, sesosok hantu – dengan penampilan yang sama sekali lain dari kemarin – membuka suara sambil membawa sepotong kerudung kuning, "Kalian mencari ini?"

Kontan, kelimanya kaget setelah mereka tahu bahwa mereka diikuti oleh hantu. Yang paling lambat sadar justru yang kehilangan jilbabnya. Yang jelas, Thariq, yang paling cepat sadar dari kekagetannya, mengatakan, "Nggg, kami rasa..." Perkataannya tak terselesaikan karena Shiho memotong omongannya. "Ng, iya. Terima kasih, ya," katanya.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau kami mencari jilbabnya?" tanya Gary tanpa tedeng aling-aing.

"Aku bisa menebak kehendak orang hidup, tapi tidak bisa menebak kehendak orang mati," jawab hantu itu dengan nada angkuh yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..." gumam Thariq dengan ragu-ragu.

"Eh, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sima Yi," ujar hantu itu.

"Omong-omong, ada kepentingan apa kau mengikuti kami?" tanya Shuichi.

"Pertama, kerudung tadi. Kedua, aku hendak memberi tahu kalian bahwa nenek ayahnya dulu semasa gadis masih bermarga Sima. Tak kuduga aku tak perlu lagi mempertemukan kalian berdua karena kalian sudah bertemu sejak sekian lama," jawab hantu itu sambil menunjuk Shiho.

Shuichi, yang terkejut dengan pernyataan hantu itu, spontan bertanya, "Tunggu, tunggu, jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau dia keturunanmu, begitu?" Hantu itu mengangguk kalem, lalu bertanya pada Shiho, "Kau belum tahu?" Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk, beralasan kalau ayahnya tidak pernah memberi tahu hal itu – padahal ayahnya lahir setelah neneknya yang satu itu meninggal.

"Kuperingatkan saja, aku mendengar dari Kongming bahwa mereka yang mencomot nama cucuku itu sedang bernegosiasi dengan tuannya untuk membantu mereka menyerang kalian. Kalian percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kalian," kata hantu itu.

"'Orang yang mencomot nama cucuku'? Cucu yang mana?" tanya Thariq.

"Cucuku yang mereka comot namanya memiliki api di atas api," katanya sebelum bayangannya tertiup angin.

Setelah itu, Thariq memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan sejak mereka menyeberangi Sungai Wei. Setelah ia shalat Dhuhur, karena pikirannya masih buntu, ia mengajak Shiho untuk makan siang di dalam villa itu sambil membahas surat yang ditinggalkan ayahnya. Thariq sedang menjelaskan bahwa surat dari ayahnya itu adalah bagian dari sebuah ramalan kuno – _Ma Qian Ke _(harfiah: Pelajaran di Depan Kuda) – saat sebuah nama mendadak terbersit di pikirannya. Setelah ia menyadari nama itu, ia pun berucap pelan, "Jangan-jangan, cucu yang itu yang dia maksud..."

_Zhongda made his move after Kongming made __their plot  
>An impending danger lies along with the way<br>The five men has only seen the beginning of their game  
>For the true revelation is hidden somewhere nearby<em>

_To be continued._

_**A/N: Oke, sesuai janji penulis di bab ketiga,**__** setelah ini jawaban tidak bisa dikirim lagi. Jawaban akan terbuka dengan sendirinya dalam dua bab berikutnya, atau bisa diintip melalui akun FB penulis. *toh enggak ada jawaban yang masuk, tuh***_

_**Oke, oke, kedua marga (Sima dan Miyano) saling tidak berhubungan di atas permukaan, tapi di baliknya siapa tahu? Lagipula, asal usul keluarga itu di DC tidak dijelaskan. *trampled away*  
><strong>_

_**2519**__** berasal dari mana? Seperti halnya **_**Hierophant T-8234 **_**(yang diturunkan dari waktu kematian Zhuge Liang), ia diturunkan dari tanggal kematian Sima Yi (September 251). *setidaknya, itu yang ane dapat dari ...***_


	6. Oath of the Peach Garden

_Wu__z__hang Plain__s: Another Battle of Existence_

The Sixth Chapter – Oath of the Peach Garden

Disclaimer: HoTD milik Sega Corp., DC milik Gosho Aoyama. Banyak tokoh dari masa Samkok (aka Tiga Negara) yang bakal muncul dalam _flashback _ di awal bab atau dalam cerita, namun mereka sebisa mungkin saya ambil dari catatan sejarah atau _Sanguo Yanyi _(Kisah Tiga Negara) karya Luo Guanzhong (Kisah Tiga Negara sebenarnya adalah novel semi-historis yang ditulis pada awal Dinasti Ming (karena beliaunya meninggal pada awal Dinasti Ming)) dan tidak bersinggungan dengan serial Dynasty Warriors racikan KOEI.

_Emperor__ T-184α, Justice T-184β, _dan _Fortune T-184γ _murni hasil imajinasi penulis.

NB: OC banyak nampang, crosspair, AU banget dari sisi DC (tapi Insyaallah minimal semi-canon dari sisi HoTD), de el el.

_Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa saat Pemberontakan Sorban Kuning meletus pada 184 M, tiga orang yang sebelumnya tidak saling kenal – Liu Bei, Guan Yu, dan Zhang Fei – secara kebetulan bertemu di sebuah kedai minuman. Berawal dari __panggilan sukarela yang diedarkan oleh pemerintah Dinasti Han, tiga orang yang awalnya tidak saling kenal ini kemudian melakukan sumpah persaudaraan di kebun persik Zhang Fei. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah takdir besar telah menanti mereka._

.:.: x-x :.:.

_7.09.2006, 1.15 pm_

"Hei, ada apa?" hanya itu yang sempat diucapkan Shiho setelah ia melihat Thariq _facepalm_.

"Harusnya aku tadi lebih cepat sadar... "Thariq menggumam sendiri penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Sadar apa?" kejarnya.

"Soal 'api di atas api' itu sih. Sebenarnya, kalau..." pembicaraan Thariq terpotong saat ada suara seperti orang ribut, yang diikuti suara orang muntah, lalu ribut lagi, semuanya dari lantai dua. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menyelidiki sumber keributan itu.

"Jangan sampai dua orang itu lagi yang bertengkar," gumam keduanya, tanpa saling tahu kalau mereka menggumamkan sesuatu yang persis sama.

.:.: - :.:.

_Sementara mereka makan, di lantai dua..._

"Tertangkap basah. Pantas selama ini rokokku hilang, ternyata 'Sungai Wei'-nya bisa naik ke lantai dua," sahut Shuichi sambil terkekeh saat ia melihat Gary sedang enak-enakan merokok di balkon lantai dua.

"Hei, aku baru kali ini merokok, Shu!" seru Gary secara spontan.

"Baru kali ini? Kurasa tidak. Istrimu sering mengeluh kalau di rumah kau sering merokok," jawab Shuichi mengena.

"Halaah, jangan pura-pura kamu, bilang saja kalau kau tadi bohong," Gary, terkejut dengan informasi yang Shuichi bawa, langsung membela diri.

"Bohong? Sepertinya aku mempunyai sumber informasi yang bisa dipercaya," balas Shuichi.

"Siapa?" Gary penasaran dari mana ia tahu rahasia sebesar itu.

"_Feee-niks_. Apa kau lupa kalau dia adik istrimu? Dia yang memberitahukan masalah itu ke aku atas perintah istrimu." Shuichi, dengan nada jengkel, mengatakannya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

Gary hanya bisa _facepalm_, lalu berkata, "Jadi, istriku memakainya, dia berkomplot denganmu, begitu?"

Shuichi mengangguk, lalu berujar, "Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya aku bukan perokok berat seperti yang kau bayangkan. Malahan, aku sudah lepas rokok sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kamu mestinya 'kan tahu, saat Hope, dengan asal-asalannya mengusulkan membeli pakaian wanita untuk dikirim dan mengejek mereka, padahal ia masih bisa memakai pakaiannya sendiri atau pakaian adikmu, aku tidak merokok, padahal perokok kalau sedang banyak pikiran biasanya _nyedot_. Asal kamu tahu, dari dua belas batang, yang isi tembakau paling-paling dua atau tiga batang!"

"Lalu sisanya isinya apa?" tanya Gary.

"Itu rokok sirih, Bego," jawab Shuichi tanpa dosa, "Kalau selama ini kau memang menyedot _semua_ rokokku yang kau curi, kau harusnya tahu kalau banyak yang rasanya lain, 'kan?"

"Pada awalnya yang kucuri memang kuhisap semua," jawab Gary, "tapi setelah aku tahu rokok yang kucuri bukan hanya rokok tembakau, yang rasanya lain itu kubuang ke Sungai Wei, yang tembakau tetap kuhisap."

"Pantas mukamu tidak nampak bohong saat semalam kau mengaku membuang rokokku ke Sungai Wei, ternyata memang ada yang kau buang. Asal kau tahu, aku tahu dengan mudah rokok yang mana yang isinya mint karena rokok itu tidak ada filternya," kata Shuichi.

"Lalu, yang tembakau ada filternya, begitu?" kejar Gary, diikuti anggukan dari Shuichi.

"Rokok tembakau itu sebenarnya kucampuri dengan satu bahan lagi, yang kujamin kau akan muntah kalau kau tahu," tambah Shuichi, yang dengan suksesnya membuat Gary penasaran.

"Apa?" jawab Gary dengan menahan perutnya yang mulai terasa mulas.

"Ekstrak bulu babi, diambil langsung dari sumbernya," jawab Shuichi dengan muka senyam-senyum sendiri, menunjukkan kebohongan yang nyata. Sebenarnya, rokok tembakau yang ia bawa tidak dicampuri apa-apa!

Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Gary, yang sejak kecil hidup di tengah kota dan tidak pernah pergi ke pantai, kalau 'bulu babi' yang ada di pikiran Shuichi – yang, usut punya usut, menghabiskan masa kecilnya di dekat perairan di Jepang karena kakeknya adalah seorang nelayan – adalah hewan laut yang bulat dan berduri. Sebaliknya, yang ia pikirkan adalah bulu yang dicukur langsung dari babi liar, yang, di luar perhitungan Shuichi, sukses membuatnya muntah.

Setelah muntah, dia langsung berteriak, "Jadi rokok yang kuhisap bercampur bulunya babi? Jangan macam-macam kamu!" Teriakan inilah yang memancing kedua orang yang dari tadi ngobrol di ruang makan ke lantai dua.

Shuichi hanya bisa _facepalm_, lalu berujar, "Bulunya babi? Ternyata kau tidak pernah ke pantai, ya."

Gary kaget, lalu bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan, "Memangnya bulu babi itu mengambilnya dicukur?"

Kedua orang yang baru sampai di lantai dua itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ini. Dalam hati, tentunya, karena mereka masih mencari tempat keduanya bertengkar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lebih sering ketimbang usaha rekonsiliasi keduanya.

Rekonsiliasi? Sebenarnya, mereka pura-pura putus sejak Maret yang lalu, dengan alasan agar mereka tidak dicurigai yang macam-macam oleh Anshi Enterprise. Namun, entah mengapa mereka menyatakan benar-benar putus – hanya sebagai pacar, _sih_, soalnya mereka tetap bersahabat – katanya, _sih_, biar orang Anshi tidak curiga. Nah, sebenarnya 'apel-apel' yang Thariq lancarkan selama ini termasuk bagian dari usaha rekonsiliasi. Perkaranya, Shiho, yang juga tahu kalau ia sedang menjalin kembali hubungan mereka, malah mempermainkan usahanya dengan seribu satu cara. Tapi, justru itulah yang membuatnya gigih berusaha. Omong-omong, belakangan ini, entah mengapa keduanya kadang-kadang melakukan sesuatu yang persis sama tanpa disadari.

Tiba-tiba, Lu Xun, salah satu strategis terbesar yang pernah melayani Dong Wu, datang tak diundang, _nyamperin_ _author_, lalu berkata,"Jangan galak-galak kalau bicara!" sambil mengacungkan cluritnya *WTF, sejak kapan di China ada clurit?*, lalu pulang tak diantar. *tadi yang barusan datang Lu Xun apa jelangkung tuh?* *dibakar pake air dingin (WTF?)*

_Sementara itu__, mari kita kembali ke pertengkaran itu..._

Sambil tertawa mengenai ketidaktahuan Gary tentang 'bulu babi' yang ia maksud, Shuichi berujar, " Hei, kalau bulu babi, _sih_, tinggal ambil saja, kok, nggak perlu alat yang macam-macam. Paling-paling yang harus diwaspadai _ya_ durinya, itu."

"Sejak kapan babi punya duri?" tanya Gary dalam kebingungan yang luar biasa.

Setelah mendengarnya, Shuichi lantas _facepalm_, lalu berkata, "'Bulu babi' yang kusebut dari tadi itu binatang tersendiri, hidupnya di laut, dekat pantai, tubuhnya bulat berduri. Bukan bulunya babi! Lagian, digertak bulu babi saja sampai muntah-muntah, jorok tahu!"

Rupanya, gertakan Shuichi membuatnya benar-benar kapok untuk merokok! Sesaat kemudian, semua rokok yang Shuichi bawa – total hanya dua kotak, _sih_ – dibuang ke Sungai Wei.

Kedua sahabat tadi tidak sempat mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran itu.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.09.2006, 7.45 pm_

Setelah makan malam, kabar mengenai Gary yang tidak mau lagi merokok gara-gara 'bulu babi' dan rokok sirih dengan cepat diketahui ketiga anggota yang belum mengetahuinya. Kate, yang belum tahu sama sekali akar masalahnya, bertanya kepada Shiho yang nampaknya mengangguk-angguk, "Eh, ada apa nih?"

Yang ditanya membisikinya, " Ini masalah 'dalam negeri' keluarga kakak, kalau mau bicara di kamar saja, oke?" Keduanya lalu ke kamar mereka (di bab 5 sudah diberitahukan kalau keduanya sekamar)

Yang dibisiki, alisnya naik karena penasaran, balik berbisik, "Rahasia apa rahasia, nih, kok bocor ke Gongjin?"

Shiho kemudian menjelaskan kalau ia berkomplot dengan Shuichi, atas permintaan Akemi, agar Gary berhenti menjadi seorang perokok.

Sepertinya, istrinya tidak sepolos yang dia duga, yah...

.:.: - :.:.

_7.10.2006, 12.30 pm_

Sebuah pesan tak terduga – yang rupanya datang dari AMS – masuk saat mereka makan siang.

Isinya: terjadi sebuah serangan di daerah Zhuozhou, Hebei, yang jaraknya sekitar 900 km arah timur laut dari tempat mereka. Seingat Kate, setidaknya ada satu regu lagi – pimpinan Shinichi, yang seingatnya berada di daerah Guandu, Henan, sekitar 500 km di selatan TKP – yang berada di China selain mereka.

Informasi dari pusat? Di Guandu memang baru-baru ini ada regu jaga, tapi sudah pulang dan belum diganti. Lagipula, regu yang dipimpin Shinichi itu sebenarnya berada di sekitar Puqi (sebenarnya sejak 1998 kota itu sudah berganti nama menjadi Chibi City agar peristiwa Pertempuran Chibi (aka Pertempuran Tebing Merah) dikaitkan dengan kota itu – pen.), Hubei, yang jauh lebih ke selatan lagi ketimbang mereka – kira-kira 1100 km dari TKP dan grupnya juga baru pulang. Singkat kata, merekalah regu terdekat dari TKP, dan mereka dikirim ke TKP besok.

Eh, bagaimana Kate bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Shinichi? Jawabannya: dia menjadi duda sejak dua tahun yang lalu – istrinya meninggal saat usia kehamilannya tujuh bulan. Konon katanya, _sih_, dulu saat dia mengandung, dia ngidam semangka binjai. Shinichi memang mendapat semangka binjai. Tapi, dia tak tahu kalau 'semangka binjai' yang dia beli sebenarnya hanya semangka biasa yang banyak bijinya. Nah, istrinya – entah bagaimana ceritanya – tersedak biji semangka, dan dia, bersama si jabang bayi, tak tertolong lagi. Entah apa lagi yang membuatnya jatuh hati kepada Kate; hal ini, seperti halnya mengapa Thariq dan Shiho benar-benar putus, bukan perkara penting.

Yang jelas, besok heli dari pusat akan datang ke villa itu.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.11.2006, __8.15 pm_

Malam sudah tiba, makan malam sudah disantap, namun heli yang dijanjikan belum juga datang. Sementara mereka menunggu heli itu seharian, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil mengadakan turnamen catur kecil-kecilan. Karena ia kalah undian, Kate kebagian menjadi wasit. Di babak pertama, Gary kebagian menghadapi adik iparnya, sementara Shuichi kebagian menghadapi muridnya.

Pada pertandingan pertama, posisi kedua pihak pada awalnya nampaknya berpihak kepada Gary, tapi hanya Shuichi yang tahu kalau Gary telah terperangkap karena ambisinya sendiri. Benar saja, seperti yang terjadi di atas heli saat mereka ke Wuzhang, ia diskakmat tak lama setelah ia memukul menteri hitam yang ternyata sejak awal dipakai Shiho sebagai umpan.

Pada pertandingan kedua, Shuichi unggul pada awal permainan dan praktis tidak membiarkan Thariq berkembang. Sayangnya, dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan saat hendak rokade – menggerakkan bentengnya terlebih dahulu (Rokade sebaiknya dilakukan dengan menggerakkan raja terlebih dahulu sebanyak dua langkah; jika dia kemudian tidak menggerakkan bentengnya, ia bisa dan harus diperingatkan, tapi tidak bisa diserobot. Bila dia menggerakkan benteng terlebih dahulu, risikonya adalah rokade itu bisa diserobot di tengah jalan, dan langkah serobotan itu dianggap sah – pen.). Benar saja, serobotan yang awalnya hanya skak yang mudah dihindari lama kelamaan menjadi skakmat.

Pertandingan ketiga – yang mempertemukan Gary dan Shuichi – menjadi pertandingan yang lebih lama lagi. Karena Gary tidak mau terpagut ular di lubang yang sama (baca: mengejar menteri musuh, tapi melupakan raja sendiri) untuk yang ketiga kalinya (yang pertama bulan lalu, saat ia melawan Shuichi di atas heli, yang kedua barusan, saat ia melawan Shiho sambil menunggu heli), dia bermain hati-hati. Dia hampir membuat Shuichi kalah dengan sebuah jebakan yang brilian – salah langkah, Shuichi kena skakmat. Tapi, ternyata jebakan itu malah menjadi bumerang baginya sendiri – saat jebakannya jadi, Shuichi melihat ada celah sempit yang fatal bila dimasuki. Setelah celah itu dimasuki, tamatlah permainan karena dengan memasuki celah itu, raja putih Gary tidak bisa lagi meloloskan diri. *ngomong skakmat aja kok mbulet...*

Pertandingan final tidak dilaksanakan di situ karena heli sudah datang.

Setelah naik, mereka berlima menyadari kalau heli yang dipakai lebih panjang. Harapannya, _sih_, biar mereka berlima bisa tidur, dan kalaupun tidak, mereka harus membawakan tenda agar mereka bisa beristirahat setelah mereka sampai di sekitar TKP. Tapi, tetap saja mereka tak bisa tidur. Pertama, bagaimana bisa orang biasa tidur kalau suara baling-baling heli begitu keras? Kedua, pilot mereka memberi sepucuk surat yang dikirim oleh orang Anshi. Bunyinya sebagai berikut:

_We three__, __though of different families, swear brotherhood, and promise mutual help to one end.__  
><em>(Kami bertiga, walau berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda, bersumpah saudara dan saling membantu hingga akhir.)

_We will rescue each other in difficulty; we will aid each other in danger.__  
><em>(Kami akan salingmembantu satu sama lain dalam kesulitan dan bahaya.)

_We swear to serve the state and save the people.__  
><em>(Kami bersumpah untuk melayani negara dan rakyat.)

_We ask not the same day of birth, but we seek to die together.__  
><em>(Walaupun kami tidak lahir pada waktu yang sama, kami berharap untuk meninggal bersama.)

_May Heaven, the all-ruling, and Earth, the all-producing, read our hearts__.  
><em>(Semoga Langit dan Bumi mendengar sumpah kami.)

_If we turn aside from righteousness or forget kindliness, may Heaven and Human smite us!__  
><em>(Jika kami berpaling dari kebenaran atau melupakan kebajikan, biarlah langit dan bumi menghukum kami.)

_Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei_

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan surat itu beragam. Nyatanya, Gary dan Kate masih sempat tertidur dalam waktu yang agak lama, sebelum mereka sebentar-sebentar bangun lagi. Shiho dan Shuichi juga sempat tidur, tapi tidurnya seperti kucing – sebentar tidur, sebentar bangun lagi. Thariq juga demikian, tapi bangunnya lebih banyak ketimbang tidurnya karena memikirkan apa maksud surat itu.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.12.2006, 10.00 am_

Setelah melakukan persiapan masing-masing, mereka berangkat ke TKP, yang ternyata sebuah kebun persik. Bila dilihat dari atas, akan terlihat bahwa jalan setapak di kebun itu berkelok-kelok, bercabang-cabang dan banyak memiliki jalan buntu seperti labirin. Tapi, tidak tepat juga kalau kebun persik itu disebut labirin. Soalnya, jarak antar pohon cukup renggang untuk dimasuki dua orang – kalau mau sempit-sempitan dengan sesama dan pohon persik, sih.

Mereka mendengar kabar dari penduduk setempat bahwa dari kebun persik itu mereka mendengar banyak suara yang tidak semestinya. Saat mereka masuk gerbang kebun persik itu, Shuichi, Thariq, dan Shiho melihat sesosok hantu berjanggut panjang, bermuka merah, dan bertubuh tinggi besar. Ketiganya berhenti setelah hantu itu memberi isyarat kepada mereka. Hantu itu memberi tahu kalau ia dan kedua saudaranya tidak terlibat dengan 'para tukang sihir yang membangkitkan orang mati'. Gary dan Kate, yang tidak melihatnya, terus saja masuk tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka hanya masuk berdua.

Setelah itu, kedua tim (Gary dan Kate di satu sisi, sisanya di sisi lain) kemudian menyisir kebun persik itu secara terpisah. Mereka tak tanpa menemui apa-apa hingga kelimanya bertemu di sebuah altar yang berada di bagian belakang kebun itu. Di situ, rupanya Harry sudah menunggu.

"Kalian datang juga akhirnya," katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Rupanya kau memilih untuk menjadi penerus Goldman. Kalau itu maumu..." seru Gary sebelum ia dipotong oleh Harry.

"Kau tahu, katanya kebun persik inilah yang dipakai oleh tiga bersaudara itu untuk melakukan sumpah persaudaraannya. Katanya, walau mereka tidak lahir bersama, mereka berharap untuk meninggal bersama. Nyatanya, merreka tidak meninggal bersama. Sepertinya, Yang Di Atas sudah memalingkan muka dari mereka," Harry memulai ceramahnya sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong pembicaraannya.

"Hidup dan mati hanya ada di tangan Tuhan. Manusia boleh berharap, siapa yang melarang? Tapi, Tuhanlah yang menentukan lahir dan matinya seseorang, dan sekali Dia berkehendak, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah-Nya!" potong Thariq dengan tegas.

"Lalu? Kurasa kalian berlima akan segera menyusul mereka," jawab Harry ketus.

"Asal kau tahu, kami mendapat kabar dari sesosok hantu bahwa..." kata Shiho sebelum ia, lagi-lagi, dipotong Harry. "Hantu? Sepertinya kau percaya dengan apa kata hantu, ya. Di dunia ini tidak ada hantu, Bodoh!"

"Nama yang kalian ambil adalah nama..." Thariq berusaha angkat bicara, tapi sekali lagi dipotong oleh Harry, "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya adu mulut dengan kalian. Kurasa kalian lebih baik adu otot dengan piaraanku ini."

Tak lama kemudian, muncul suara-suara yang tidak selayaknya. Tiga _zombie_ raksasa keluar dari belakang Harry. Harry memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur sambil berteriak," Sekarang, tiga saudara itu akan membuat kalian mati bersama dendam mereka!" Tak lama, sesuatu berbunyi – empat PDA berdering setelah ia kabur. Hanya PDA Gary yang tidak berbunyi. PDA Shuichi berbunyi karena ia mendapat pesan penting dari pusat – yang, ironisnya, memberitahu mereka mengenai serangan di kebun persik itu – dan sisanya berbunyi karena tiga _zombie_ besar itu.

Dari Kate, informasinya sebagai berikut:

_Emperor__ – Type 184α_

_Weakpoint-_nya di perut, _absorb point_-nya di sekitar siku. _Emperor _membawa sepasang pedang sebagai senjatanya, dan dia memiliki jenggot yang tipis. Ironisnya, dialah yang tubuhnya paling kecil di antara mereka bertiga.

Dari Shiho, informasinya:

_Justice – Type 184β_

_Weakpoint-_nya di kepala, _absorb point_-nya di kaki, dan dia bersenjatakan _guan dao_ (semacam tombak-pedang yang ujungnya melengkung). _Justice _berbadan paling tinggi di antara ketiganya dan memiliki janggut yang luar biasa panjang.

Dari Thariq, informasinya:

_Fortune – Type 184γ_

_Weakpoint-_nya di kedua lengan bawah, _absorb point_-nya di perut_,_ dan memakai sebuah tombak berulir sebagai senjatanya. Di antara ketiganya, _Fortune_-lah yang berbadan paling kekar dan berwajah bundar, tidak seperti kedua raksasa lainnya ynag wajahnya cenderung lonjong.

Setelah mengetahui kekuatan ketiganya, Shuichi membuat sebuah perintah untuk memecah ketiga raksasa tadi. Rencananya?

"Dragon, Phoenix! Tarik satu dari mereka bertiga keluar dari sini! Aku dan Hope akan menarik yang lain setelah kalian bergerak. Scorpion, tahan sisanya. Bagi yang membawa lari raksasa ini, yang telah menaklukkan bagiannya harap kembali ke sini. Kita berkumpul di altar ini setelah ketiganya terselesaikan."

Apa yang ditarik oleh keempat orang itu? Shuichi dan Kate ternyata menggiring _Justice _keluar dari lingkungan altar itu, sementara Thariq dan Shiho menyeret _Fortune_.

Singkat kata, _Justice_ tumbang terlebih dahulu saat sessuatu yang kelihatannya besar dan keras beradu dengan kepalanya. Saat Shuichi dan Kate tiba di altar tadi, _Emperor_ tidak terlihat seperti akan mati sebentar lagi. Ternyata, setelah ketiganya berduel sekitar satu setengah menit, _Emperor_ mengamuk, memaksa mereka untuk berduel sambil berlari mundur seperti saat mereka melawan _Moon_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiga menit kemudian, tanpa diduga-duga _Emperor_ tumbang setelah pedang yang dia ayunkan terlalu keras berputar mengelilingi tubuhnya dan menghujam perutnya. Ketiganya berusaha kembali ke altar itu, namun tersesat.

Di sisi lain, _Fortune_, tak lama setelah _Emperor _mulaimengamuk, juga tumbang. Setelah mereka mencapai altar itu, mereka terkejut karena Gary, yang tadi ditugaskan untuk menangani _Emperor_ sampai bantuan datang, tidak ada di tempat. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari ketiga rekan mereka. Setelah keduanya mencari rekan mereka yang tersesat selama sekitar satu jam tanpa hasil, keduanya saling memberitahu untuk kembali ke altar melalui saluran pribadi mereka, khawatir kalau-kalau orang Anshi masih sempat menyadap saluran radio mereka.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah Shiho tiba di depan altar itu, dia tidak melihat ada orang lain di situ saat seseorang menangkapnya dari belakang. Dia hanya sempat berteriak saat ia ditangkap, dan teriakan itu menarik perhatian ketiga rekan mereka.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras!" bisik orang itu, yang ternyata Thariq.

"Lho? Kamu?" yang ditangkap terkejut setelah ia tahu siapa yang menangkapnya.

"Kau tahu? Bunga persik di sini bermekaran dengan indah. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Thariq memulai pembicaraannya. Shiho hanya menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita baikan lagi? Aku pernah diberitahu Guru kalau beliau pernah mendapat firasat buruk," kata Thariq.

"Firasat apa?"

"Kau mau berjanji untuk merahasiakannya?" tanya Thariq. Shiho mengangguk.

"Pertempuran Wuzhang membawa perdamaian bagi Shu dan Wei setelah keduanya menjalani masa kebuntuan, kemudian Wu dikeroyok oleh kedua negeri itu tanpa ampun," jawab Thariq. Shiho hanya bsa mengangkat alis karena ia tak tahu bagaimana sejarah sebenarnya berjalan.

Pertempuran Wuzhang sebenarnya berakhir tanpa campur tangan Dong Wu. Pertempuran itu berakhir setelah Zhuge Liang meninggal, meninggalkan sebuah perintah untuk mundur kepada pasukan Shu, dan konon katanya, membuat sebuah tiruan atas dirinya, diletakkan di atas keretanya, untuk menakuti pasukan Sima Yi yang mengejar. Insiden itu kelak terabadikan dalam sebuah idiom – '_Zhuge yang mati menakuti Zhongda yang masih hidup_'.

"Lalu firasat buruk dari mana?"

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Beberapa bulan sebelum hari di mana Zhuge mengkhianati Sun Quan, penguasa negeri Wu, dalam mimpi Guru, keduanya merencanakan sebuah serangan bersama atas kamp Wei. Malahan, klan Liu, yang kelak membentuk Shu, dan klan Sun, yang kelak membentuk Wu, sudah lama menjalin persekutuan sebelum pertempuran itu berlangsung," jelas Thariq.

"Berapa tahun?"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah ingat, sih, hampir 10 tahun, tapi dalam situasi di mana kau tidak bisa benar-benar mempercayai klan rival, kurasa itu sudah tergolong lama."

"Lalu?" desak Shiho tak sabar sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini bisa berlangsung berjam-jam, jadi sisanya di villa, oke? Tujuan aku menarikmu tadi ke sini sebenarnya ini," jawab Thariq. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah jam saku kepada Shiho. Setelah jam saku itu dibuka, dia melihat secarik kertas di dalamnya.

_We will rescue each other in times of danger and aid ea__ch other in times of difficulty_

_Our rivalrous ancestry don't matter – you don't seem to take it as an obstacle, after all_

_Dare you revive our old love?_

Setelah membaca catatan yang ia letakkan di dalam jam saku itu, dia tertawa, lalu berujar, "Ternyata sampai sebegitunya, yah, kamu mengejar hubungan kita yang putus. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengacaukan usahamu lagi seperti yang dulu-dulu. Baiklah, kali ini kau berhasil merebut hatiku."

Thariq baru saja hendak mengucap syukur saat tiba-tiba Shiho menyahut, "Tapi... jam saku ini untukku, kan?"

Karena terkejut dengan bagaimana dia mempermainkannya kali ini, dia langsung berseru, "Hei, itu barang turun-temurun dalam keluarga kami!" Keduanya kemudian kejar-kejaran. Beberapa saat kemudian, Thariq berkata, "Oke, oke, kuberikan, tapi kita berciuman dulu, oke?" Di balik tawarannya, dia hendak menamparnya secara cuma-cuma dan merebut kembali jamnya dengan dalih bahwa mereka gagal berciuman.

Shiho menyetujuinya, tapi ia juga menyiapkan perangkap – setelah mendekat, dia berniat untuk menamparnya. Perkara jam itu hanya untuk mempermainkannya, begitu pula dengan tamparan yang ia siapkan.

Sesaat setelah keduanya mendekat, tiba-tiba terjadi suara seperti kulit bertemu kulit. Setelah keduanya sadar, mereka baru sadar kalau keduanya telah menjauh satu sama lain dan suara kulit bertemu kulit itu adalah suara tangan mereka yang bertemu. Keduanya lantas berpelukan. Setelah keduanya berpelukan, Thariq kemudian berkata sambil mengelus kepala Shiho, "Sepertinya Dia mendengar keinginan kita. Kau juga merasakannya, kan, Ziah?"

Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang yang dari tadi tersesat dan tiba di altar langsung terpaku. Kate, yang sempat mendengar nama 'Ziah', langsung angkat bicara dengan sinis, "Hei, baru tahu aku, kau pernah selingkuh dengan Ziah. Siapa, sih, selingkuhanmu itu?"

Shuichi, yang datang paling belakang, lantas berkata dengan heran, "Lho, Ziah siapa?"

Belum sempat suara lain keluar, dua sosok hantu mendatangi mereka dari samping kanan Shuichi.

"Perkenalkan, ini Liu Bei, dan saya sendiri Guan Yu," kata hantu berjenggot panjang itu, memperkenalkan 'saudara sesumpahnya' yang berkumis tipis, berjenggot tipis, dan bertubuh lebih kecil itu.

"Tu, Tuan Liu? Katanya kau berkomplot dengan orang Anshi untuk..." Shuichi berkata dengan gugup sebelum ia dipotong oleh Guan Yu.

"Kau mendengarnya dari rival Tuan Penasihat, kan? Mereka memang menawari kami, tapi kurasa moral Kakak terlalu luhur untuk terpengaruh dengan ajakan tukang sihir itu," begitu katanya.

"Guan, jangan memujiku seperti itu di depan keturunan Tuan Penasihat, rivalnya, dan Lu Boyan!" sahut Liu Bei sembari menjitak Guan Yu.

Kelimanya tahu siapa yang Liu Bei maksud dengan 'keturunan Tuan Penasihat' (Zhuge Liang – Thariq) dan 'keturunan rival Tuan Penasihat'(Sima Yi – Shiho), tapi tak tahu sama sekali mengenai 'keturunan Lu Boyan'.

"Lu Boyan siapa?" Shuichi bertanya dengan keheranan.

"Lu Xun, salah satu strategis terbesar yang melayani negeri Wu. Dialah yang dulu membuatku tahu bahwa dendam tak akan membawa hasil yang baik," jawab Liu Bei.

Omong-omong, aliansi Liu-Sun sempat pecah pada 219 M saat Lu Meng, atas perintah Sun Quan, merebut Jingzhou (yang saat itu merupakan wilayah Liu Bei) dan mengeksekusi Guan Yu. Dendam Liu Bei-lah yang membuat aliansi itu putus, membuatnya melancarkan serangan demi serangan untuk merebut kembali Jingzhou walau banyak ditentang bawahannya. Dalam Pertempuran Xiaoting (dikenal juga sebagai Pertempuran Yiling, _sih_), siasat Lu Xun (dan terutama blunder besar dari pihak Liu Bei) membuat pasukannya menderita kekalahan yang teramat berat.

"Lalu, siapa keturunannya yang kau maksud?" tanya Shuichi lagi, kali ini dengan nada keheranan.

"Kurasa kalian bertujuh tak akan percaya kalau yang barusan bertanyalah keturunannya," jawab sesosok hantu yang lain – yang ternyata Lu Xun sendiri – dengan enteng dari belakang Shuichi. Kelima manusia di situ terkejut setengah hidup – mereka baru tahu kalau tiga di antara mereka merupakan keturunan strategis besar pada masa Tiga Kerajaan!

"Kalian mungkin tak akan percaya, tapi sebenarnya banyak di antara kami yang melupakan perseteruan lama kami selama kami hidup di dunia kalian. Setelah kami saling kenal satu sama lain, kami mulai 'jinak' terhadap satu sama lain dan sejak saat itulah kami sering membuat rencana di dunia kalian, seperti yang barusan terjadi," jelas Lu Xun panjang lebar.

"Jinak? Kau kira kita dulu binatang buas?" tanya Liu Bei diiringi _deathglare_ darinya dan Guan Yu.

"Ngg, itu, _sih_, pendapat pribadi Kaisar Sun," jawab Lu Xun dengan _sweatdrop_. Ia kemudain men-_deathglare _Liu Bei balik, menyilangkan tangan, lalu berujar, "Kurasa itu bukan perkara penting."

Lu Xun lantas berkata kepada Shuichi, "Seperti gadis berkerudung itu, kurasa kau tak tahu kalau ibu dari kakekmu masih semarga denganku."

"Kulihat, di antara ketiga raksasa yang tadi kami kalahkan, ada yang mirip sekali dengan kalian berdua," kata Thariq kepada Liu Bei sebelum ia bertanya, "Ada yang tahu apa hubungan semua ini?"

"Mereka menciptakan tiga raksasa itu untuk dikendalikan olehku, Guan Yu, dan Zhang Fei. Asal kalian tahu, kudengar dari Zhuge, _Hierophant_ ditujukan untuknya dan _Moon_ dibuat untuk Sima. Begitu kami mendengar serangan di Goldman Building itu, semua orang yang merasa pernah melayaniku atau putraku kularang bersekutu dengan mereka," jawabnya.

Setelah Liu Bei dan Guan Yu menghilang tersapu angin, Gary dan Kate langsung mendesak Thariq mengenai siapakah 'Ziah' yang tadi sempat ia katakan. Belum sempat Thariq menjawab, sebuah suara yang familiar menjawabnya dari belakang.

_Yet another bloodline discovered as three giants died  
><em>_Alas! __They were__ too virtuous to involve __in__ such a __deed__  
>The mysteries of the ancient oracle will soon be unveiled<br>The__ five__, along with __those in the afterlife__, shall __face __th__e__wicked_

_To be continued._

_**A/N: Sumpah, **__**author bukan perokok (dan berusaha untuk tidak jadi perokok – amin), makanya ane rada ngawur saat, melalui Shuichi, ngomong kalau rokok sirih rasanya agak berbeda dengan rokok tembakau.**_

_**Perkiraan**__** jarak yang author berikan kurang lebih mendekati aslinya di China, dan author dapat dari Encarta Encyclopedia.**_

_**Konsep dari nomor tipe ketiganya (184α, 184β, dan 184γ) berasal dari Sumpah Kebun Persik (bhs Inggris: Oath of the Peach Garden), salah satu adegan fiktif terpopuler dari Ki**__**sah Tiga Kerajaan dan, menurut Wikipedia, menginspirasi perkumpulan rahasia di China (terutama pada bagian 'Walaupun kami tidak lahir pada waktu yang sama, kami berharap untuk meninggal bersama'). 184 merupakan tahun sumpah itu dilakukan (dalam Kisah Tiga Negara, tentu saja; barusan author sudah mengatakan kalau peristiwa ini fiktif); ****α****, ****β****, dan ****γ ****mewakili urutan ketiga bersaudara itu – Liu Bei (sebagai konsep **_**Emperor**_**) sebagai saudara tertua, Guan Yu (konsep dari **_**Justice**_**) sebagai saudara kedua, dan Zhang Fei (konsep dari **_**Temperance**_**) sebagai saudara ketiga (dalam Kisah Tiga Kerajaan, Liu Bei diceritakan memiliki hubungan darah dengan kaisar, sehingga beliau dengan hormat ditunjuk menjadi saudara tertua; di sisi lain, ada catatan bahwa Guan Yu sebenarnya sekitar setahun lebih tua ketimbang Liu Bei).**_

_**Bab depan menjadi bab terakhir dari cerita ini, sih, tapi kalau penulis sempat, mungkin bakal ada sekuel (atau interkuel?) yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama sebulan kebuntuan di Wuzhang.**_

_**Omong-omong, ada yang tahu siapa 'Ziah' sebenarnya?  
><strong>_


	7. False Allegiance

_Wu__z__hang Plain__s: Another Battle of Existence_

The Seventh Chapter – False Allegiance

Disclaimer: HoTD milik Sega Corp., DC milik Gosho Aoyama. Banyak tokoh dari masa Samkok (aka Tiga Negara) yang bakal muncul dalam _flashback _ di awal bab atau dalam cerita, namun mereka sebisa mungkin saya ambil dari catatan sejarah atau _Sanguo Yanyi _(Kisah Tiga Negara) karya Luo Guanzhong (Kisah Tiga Negara sebenarnya adalah novel semi-historis yang ditulis pada awal Dinasti Ming (karena beliaunya meninggal pada awal Dinasti Ming)) dan tidak bersinggungan dengan serial Dynasty Warriors racikan KOEI.

_Priestess T-__1096 _murni hasil imajinasi penulis.

NB: OC banyak nampang, crosspair, AU banget dari sisi DC (tapi Insyaallah minimal semi-canon dari sisi HoTD), de el el.

_Ada riwayat bahwa saat Zhuge Liang meninggal dan pasukan Shu mundur, Wei Yan, yang tidak terima bahwa mereka harus mundur hanya karena kematian satu orang, __meminta bantuan Ma Dai untuk membunuh Yang Yi. Ma Dai nampaknya setuju, dan Wei Yan kemudian merusak jalan utama untuk mencegah mundurnya pasukan Shu, yang kemudian mundur lewat jalan lain. Tapi, saat mereka tiba di Nanzheng, Ma Dai menunjukkan belang sejatinya dan membunuh Wei Yan. Usut punya usut, Ma Dai berpura-pura setuju atas perintah Zhuge Liang._

.:.: x-x :.:.

_7.12.2006, 11.30 am_

"Kurasa kalian tidak perlu melayangkan tuduhan yang macam-macam," kata Lu Xun, "Aku tahu 'Ziah' adalah 'panggilan sayang'-nya untuknya." Kate dan Shuichi memakluminya – mereka lalu mengira kalau keduanya baru berbaikan kembali – namun tidak dengan Gary.

"'Panggilan sayang', katamu?" kata Gary dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yang punya pacar, kan, dia, kok yang protes kamu?" jawab Lu Xun tajam dengan men-_deathglare_-nya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke Wuzhang, secepatnya," kata Lu Xun kepada yang lainnya, "atau villa itu mungkin kemasukan penguntit."

"Penguntit?" kelima manusia di situ saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Penguntit bagaimana?" tanya Kate.

"Kudengar dari Tuan Sima, kalau hitungannya tidak meleset, satu di antara kalian akan selesai menghadapi 'masalah itu' besok atau lusa, sih," jawab Lu Xun. Kate dan Shiho bertukar pandang, lalu mengangguk-angguk, mengerti siapa yang dia maksud.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok hantu yang lain – yang rupanya adalah Sun Quan – langsung menyahut, "Wah, wah, wah, kalau saja aku sejak dulu tahu kau diam-diam _pervert_, mungkin aku harusnya memecatmu lebih cepat, ya, tanpa kau melibatkan diri dalam masalah itu."

Karena kaget dengan kaisarnya yang tiba-tiba _nyeloroh_, Lu Xun langsung membela diri dengan gugup. "I, i, itu katanya si Sima itu, Yang Mulia."

Kelimanya langsung _sweatdrop _melihat skenario memalukan itu.

Di tengah situasi itu, Shuichi berbisik kepada Shiho, "Hei, sebenarnya leluhur siapa, _sih_, yang diam-diam _pervert_?" Pertanyaan itu dijawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu. Shuichi tak tahu kalau diam-diam Lu Xun memberinya _deathglare_.

Setelah mengangkat bahu, ia lalu bertanya, "'Masalah' apa?"

"Sederhananya, nak, perebutan kekuasaan antara kedua putraku. Sun He, yang sedianya menjadi pewaris tahta yang sah, berebut dengan Sun Ba, adiknya," jawab Sun Quan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia memintaku agar Sun He segera diangkat menjadi putra mahkota, dan dia beralasan bahwa Sun Ba bisa mengancam stabilitas Wu kalau dia yang diangkat menjadi putra mahkota. Karena dia menganggap putra kesayanganku itu ancaman, aku lalu gelap mata, sehingga aku lalu memecatnya dan mencelanya hingga dia mati. Untung putranya memintaku untuk merehabilitasi namanya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya," jawab Sun Quan.

Selama Sun Quan memberi mereka penjelasan mengenai insiden itu, dia dan Lu Xun mengantar kelimanya ke halaman kebun persik. Sesampainya di sana,keduanya berseru, "Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" Tak lama, mobil yang diparkir di dekatnya mulai berjalan ke kemah sementara mereka, mengeluarkan asap hitam yang sangat tebal. Setelah sampai di kamp sementara mereka, mereka membereskan tenda-tenda yang semalam mereka tempati. Heli datang sekitar jam tujuh malam. Saat ia datang, hanya Kate yang bangun. Kate bisa jadi sudah tertidur kalau ia tidak berkirim pesan dengan Shinichi.

Sementara itu, kelimanya tak tahu kalau Sun Quan dan Lu Xun mempergunjingkan mereka setelah keduanya batuk-batuk.

"Eh, Boyan, menurutmu mobil itu pakai mesin apa? Bensin apa diesel?" tanya Sun Quan iseng.

"Eh? Maksud Yang Mulia?" tanya Lu Xun kebingungan.

"Hantu saja sampai batuk-batuk dibuatnya, apalagi manusia. Kalau tebakan saya, sih, diesel," lanjutnya.

"Barangkali Yang Mulia salah makan, tersedak, lalu batuk, kebetulan bersamaan dengan asap itu? Hamba rasa tidak mungkin kalau penyebabnya asap tadi."

"Tapi kenapa kamu juga batuk?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya hamba juga salah makan."

Sudahlah, Zhongmou, Boyan, terima saja kalau makanan kalian semua tadi kuracuni. *_Author edan ya begini ini, nih, saking nganggurnya nunggu kuliah sampai-sampai iseng meracuni hantu_*

.:.: - :.:.

_7.13.2006, 03.50 pm_

Setelah mandi dan shalat Ashar (diimami Thariq), Shiho berniat untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar villa itu saat Shuichi memanggilnya.

Sore itu, rapat terakhir mereka di Wuzhang berlangsung panas, sampai-sampai rapat itu berlangsung hingga jam delapan malam – disela dengan ishoma sesaat setelah adzan Maghrib berkumandang, dan makan malam disiapkan dan disantap sesaat setelahnya. Selama makan malam pun sesekali masih ada komentar dan lobi-lobi mengenai rapat strategi itu.

Hasilnya? Dari kedua (mantan) mata-mata mereka, mereka tahu bahwa mereka cenderung menyerang habis-habisan, tapi daya regenerasi mereka tidak terlalu baik. Akan tetapi, jika ditinggal dalam waktu yang lama, hal itu bisa menjadi masalah. Pertempuran pertama mereka – di seberang Sungai Wei – terbilang sulit karena itu; setelah mereka terkalahkan di Chibi, mereka tidak melakukan serangan lanjut, melainkan pulang, sehingga kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Anshi untuk _recovery_. Sebelum villa tempat persembunyian mereka diserang dengan _Hierophant_, Shuichi tidak berani menyerang karena mereka mungkin menyimpan banyak pasukan. Untuk memanfaatkan pertahanan mereka yang melemah, kelimanya, atas ide Shuichi, memutuskan untuk mencoba keberuntungan mereka dan mengadakan serangan ke markas Anshi Enterprise di Luoyang.

Rapat itu, tidak seperti biasanya, berlangsung tanpa pertengkaran yang gaje. Kalaupun saat itu ada yang aneh, Shuichi meminta untuk tidur dengan Thariq di lantai dua.

Malam itu, mimpi buruk menghantuinya lagi. Kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia bermimpi bahwa Wu dikeroyok Wei dan Shu, kali ini ia bermimpi bahwa Wei, tanpa ada angin ataupun hujan, diserang dari utara oleh Goguryeo (yang kelak menjadi Korea yang kita kenal sekarang). Kalau dalam sejarah Goguryeo tak lama kemudian mengalami kekalahan telak, dalam wangsit yang ia dapat justru Wei yang hancur lebur dalam serangan itu sebelum Shu sempat mengirim bantuan dan wilayahnya direbut oleh Goguryeo. Yang menarik perhatian, atas perintah Cao Rui, petinggi Wei _diminta_ lari ke Shu alih-alih menyerah kepada Goguryeo jika mereka gagal mempertahankan tanahnya. Setelah kekalahan mereka, Shu menerima pengungsi-pengungsi ini dengan tangan terbuka. Sayang, tak lama setelah ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran Goguryeo dan Shu berhasil mencegah mereka masuk lebih jauh, Cao Rui meninggal.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Shu dikudeta oleh Sima Yan. Di atas tanah yang ia kudeta, ia kemudian mendirikan Dinasti Jin, dan tak lama kemudian mengadakan serangan balik ke Goguryeo. Serangan itu ternyata sukses besar karena negeri itu ternyata masih gelagapan dalam mengelola wilayah yang begitu besar. Pemberontakan atas Goguryeo dari bekas warga Wei yang muncul silih berganti membuat negeri itu kelabakan di dalam negeri, dan saat pasukan dari Jin menyerangnya, tamatlah riwayat negeri itu di dataran China. Tapi, tak lama kemudian terjadi gempa bumi. Saat pasukan Jin hendak merangsek semakin dalam ke utara, sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan menghalau mereka, dan sinar yang sama mencegahnya untuk mengetahui kelanjutan mimpinya.

Saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, jam sudah menunjukkan setengah delapan. Sinar matahari dengan kuatnya menembus jendela kamar itu – maklum, musim panas. Setelah ia mandi, ia lalu turun ke lantai satu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia terkunci dalam villa itu. Saat ia hendak menuju kulkas untuk menggoreng telur, ia melihat sebuah pesan tertempel di situ.

_Shu, kamu habis kena apa, kok kami berempat tidak bisa membangunkanmu? Kami berempat sekarang sedang lari pagi di sekitar sini. Jangan khawatir, paling-paling sebelum jam delapan kami berempat sudah kembali._

_Gary_

Baru saja dia selesai makan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari depan – suara decit pintu, diiringi langkah kaki. Untungnya, bukan pencuri yang hadapi, melainkan mereka berempat.

Setelah mereka mencium bau telur goreng, di bawah aba-aba Gary, mereka menyergap Shuichi dari belakang pintu dapur dan berkata, "Waah, koki baru nih! Buatkan sarapan, _doong_!"

"Kalian sebenarnya sudah sarapan apa belum sih?" tanya Shuichi dengan kebingungan.

Keempatnya dengan serempak menjawab, "Beluum!"

"Guru belum melihat catatan di baliknya?" tanya Thariq dengan nada kaget.

Benar saja, setelah Shuichi membalik catatan itu, ia membaca:

_NB: Kami berempat belum sarapan! Kalau __elu sarapan duluan, buatkan sarapan buat kita-kita juga, ya!_

_HS/YH/SD/TP_

Dengan muka malu dan berat hati, dia membuat empat porsi roti bakar.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.14.2006, 1__1.15 pm_

Helikopter dijanjikan tiba pada pukul tujuh petang, tapi empat jam berlalu dan heli itu belum datang. Atas ide Kate, pertandingan final yang tertunda (kalau lupa, baca lagi _Oath of the Peach Garden_) dilanjutkan untuk menghalau kantuk (sekalipun setelah Thariq pulang dari shalat Jumat, mereka berlima tidur siang – di atas heli, suara baling-balingnya sangat mungkin membuat mereka sulit tidur sekalipun di malam hari).

Singkat cerita, 20 menit kemudian, pertandingan itu berakhir seri karena kedua pihak kekurangan bahan – keduanya masing-masing memiliki satu buah gajah (Material minimal untuk memaksakan skakmat adalah satu menteri, atau satu benteng, atau sepasang gajah, atau gajah _dan _kuda, dan raja sendiri – skakmat dengan tepat dua kuda tidak bisa dipaksakan – pen.) selain raja masing-masing.

Sementara ketiga penonton ribut memasang taruhan untuk pertandingan kedua selama beberapa menit, dengan Shuichi sebagai bandarnya, keduanya menyelinap pergi. Setelah mereka tahu keduanya sudah pergi, mereka tiba-tiba khawatir keduanya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bila tidak diawasi, ketiganya buru-buru meninggalkan papan catur itu, dengan kedua raja dan gajah masih di tempatnya. Mereka mencoba ke ruang depan untuk mencari keduanya.

Di ruang depan, kelihatannya dari belakang hanya satu orang yang menonton televisi. Dari depan, ternyata memang hanya satu yang menonton. Rupanya, Thariq menonton pertandingan baseball – antara _Fiery Pirates _versus _Red Serpents _– dengan antusias karena ia sudah ketinggalan dua babak (normalnya, pertandingan baseball berlangsung sembilan babak – pen.) karena pertandingan catur tadi – sekarang, pertandingan memasuki babak keempat – sementara Shiho terlelap di pangkuannya. Ketiganya baru hendak balik kanan saat pemain dari _Fiery Pirates_ mencetak home run, yang membuatnya kegirangan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menariknya ke belakang, tanpa tahu kalau pacarnya tertidur di pangkuannya. Setelah ia bangun karena 'itunya' tersikut, keduanya kontan bertengkar dengan dahsyat – mungkin bakal lebih dahsyat ketimbang pertengkaran antara Gary dengan Shuichi yang memaksa keduanya keduanya tidur terpisah kalau tidak dilerai oleh ketiganya dan suara berisik yang sepertinya berasal dari depan.

Setelah kelimanya keluar, mereka baru tahu kalau itu suara heli. Shuichi, yang semalam berpesan agar barang bawaan mereka yang kemarin mereka bawa ke Zhuozhou tidak dibongkar, menyadari kalau sarannya semalam tidak sia-sia. Kedua orang yang dari tadi di depan televisi – yang menonton atau yang tertidur – lalu berhenti bertengkar, lalu keduanya ke kamar masing-masing untuk ganti pakaian. Sementara itu, Kate kembali untuk membereskan biji catur yang tadi tertinggal, lalu ke kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian pula.

Sementara itu, setelah Thariq dan Shuichi siap dan keduanya keluar dari villa itu, sang pilot yang berdiri di samping helinya melemparkan dua kotak susu ke arah Thariq.

"Kok dua kotak, nih?" tanya Thariq penasaran kepada pilot itu.

"Riq, satu buat kamu, satunya buat 'yayangmu'; masak kamu nggak peka?" balas Shuichi dengan tertawa.

"Bukan begitu. Satu memang buat kau, satu lagi buat Paman Akai!" balas pilot itu.

"Itu memang keponakan Guru?" tanya Thariq heran.

Shuichi lalu menjawab, "Iya. Eh, mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku 'Guru' lagi, OK?"

Thariq dan Shuichi lalu bertukar pandang, sebelum ketiganya tertawa geli.

"Oh, iya, kudengar dari Hastings, istrinya sebentar lagi melahirkan. Sebelum berangkat, bagaimana kalau kita adakan doa bersama?"

"Istrinya siapa?" Si pilot adalah orang yang baru masuk tiga tahun setelah Gary menikah, sehingga ia tidak tahu siapa istri Gary.

"Daripada kita ribut-ribut, membangunkan tetangga dan enggak jelas larinya ke mana, tanya saja langsung pada suaminya," jawab Shuichi sambil menunjuk Gary, yang baru keluar villa.

Setelah keempatnya ngobrol selama beberapa saat, pilot itu lalu berujar, " Lho, Paman, ceweknya pada ke mana, nih? Masa ngaret?"

"Kalau Miyano lama, sih, harap maklum, soalnya..." sahut Shuichi. Tiba-tiba, begitu yang dibicarakan datang, dia lantas berujar sambil tertawa kecil, "Lha, ini, nih, yang dibicarakan datang. Untung aku belum sempat ngomong apa-apa."

Tak lama, Kate menyusul. Setelah pilot itu memberikan susu kotak kepada ketiga orang yang tertinggal dan sedikit basa-basi di antara mereka berenam, kelimanya lalu masuk dalam heli itu, dengan beragam pikiran menyelimuti udara di sekitarnya. Shuichi mengusulkan untuk memberi pukulan telak pada _Priestess_ – secara kebetulan, Shiho hendak mengusulkan hal yang sama, walau untuk alasan yang berbeda. Alasan Shuichi, hilangnya _Priestess_ bisa membuat moral mereka makin jatuh, sehingga mereka tidak berani macam-macam. Alasan Shiho, menyabot _Priestess_ bisa mencegah mereka mendapat informasi yang diperlukan untuk pengembangan _Wheel of Fate_.

Lagi-lagi, mereka mendapat surat, walau tak jelas dari siapa; kali ini bunyinya:

_When old friends greet __  
><em>(Ketika teman lama berjumpa)

_The stars are paled by the moon's light __  
><em>(Bintang-bintang terpudarkan oleh cahaya bulan)

_The raven wings his southward flight __  
><em>(Burung gagak terbang ke selatan)

_And thrice he circles round a tree __  
><em>(Tiga kali ia melingkari sebuah pohon)

_No place thereon to rest finds he __  
><em>(Tidak jua ia menemukan tempat bersarang)

Tak lama, mereka berlima tertidur – kalau situasinya diperhitungkan, pulas juga tidur kelimanya – karena kelelahan, tanpa sempat mengadakan doa bersama.

.:.: - :.:.

_7.15.2006, 11.55 a__m_

Setelah melakukan persiapan masing-masing, mereka lalu menaiki mobil butut – yang kemarin dipergunjingkan Sun Quan dan Lu Xun – itu ke markas Anshi. Mobil itu mereka parkir di tempat parkir pegawai – sebenarnya, yang mereka pakai itu mobil dari pusat yang biasanya dipakai Thariq untuk mengelabui mata musuh.

Bicara soal mengelabui musuh, kedua orang itu punya caranya masing-masing. Kalau Thariq memakai kacamata saat ia 'bekerja' di Anshi (ia sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan kacamata, jadi kacamata yang ia pakai sebenarnya kacamata datar), Shiho biasanya melepas jilbabnya saat ia berada di situ – katanya, sih, kalau kita terbiasa melihat seseorang memakai jilbab, kesannya akan lain saat orang itu tidak memakainya, begitu pula sebaliknya. #pengalaman pribadi author, sih, makanya tahu, he he he he ... *senyum-senyum maniak* #

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah kelimanya sampai di ruang pembuatan _Priestess_, mereka bersepakat bahwa Shiho masuk duluan (karena dia dulunya 'menjabat' sebagai supervisor _Project: Priestess_) dengan muka kelelahan. Di bawah isyarat Shuichi, keempat orang yang lain menyusul kemudian.

Setelah ia masuk, ia disambut oleh sebuah suara.

"Kamu, rupanya. Sepertinya kau menyusulku dari Zhuozhou ke sini sendirian, ya," sambut suara itu, yang ternyata suara Harry.

"Anngap saja iya," balasnya dingin.

"'Anggap saja iya'? Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan di balik kelelahan," kata Harry dengan nada sinis.

"Kurasa, reputasimu yang tajam seperti kata mereka nampaknya tak terbantahkan. Kau tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Harry lalu menggeleng, walaupun ia sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan dugaan.

"Kau tahu apa yang dulu Sima Yi lakukan di Wei?" katanya memulai ceramah. Harry menggeleng lagi, kali ini dia sama sekali tak menduga ia akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Di atas permukaan, kelihatannya ia melayani kaisarnya, yang berasal dari keluarga Cao, dengan tulus. Tapi, kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan di balik layar?" lanjutnya, diikuti gelengan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Di balik layar, ia memupuk kekuasaan. Kelak, dengan kekuasaan itu, dia melancarkan kudeta dan mengusir petinggi Wei, Cao Shuang, yang baru pulang dari ziarah makam Cao Rui, kaisar sebelumnya, dengan anaknya yang saai itu menjadi kaisar, Cao Fang, serta kerabatnya, dan berburu, dengan alasan pengkhianatan. Ia praktis merebut semua kekuasaannya sebagai perwira militer, dan ia sendiri sudah memegang kendali dalam urusan sipil. Kemudian, putranya, Sima Zhao, mewarisi pengaruhnya dan kelak menaklukkan Shu. Tak lama, sepeninggalnya, dengan pengaruh yang ia dapat dari ayahnya, Sima Yan menggulingkan Cao Huang, dan mendirikan Dinasti Jin," katanya, lalu mengambil napas panjang.

"Hei, hei, apa sebenarnya yang kau katakan?" Harry melontarkannya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Shiho lalu bersandar di dinding gedung itu, kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum ia menjawab, "Belakangan ini, aku baru tahu dari Tuan Sima sendiri kalau ternyata aku merupakan keturunannya. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Wei akan kembali berganti menjadi Jin di tempat ini?"

"Ma, maksudmu?"

"Di daerah Luoyang inilah Cao Huang, kaisar terakhir Wei, katanya dipaksa lengser keprabon oleh Sima Yan. Omong-omong, aku pernah dengar kalau proyek ini pernah dipimpin oleh putri dari pemrakarsa proyek ini," jawabnya.

Tentu saja, Harry mulai menaruh curiga pada orang yang 'belum dikenalnya' ini. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kau mendengar rahasia seperti itu?" katanya. Di Anshi Enterprise, kalau seorang kerabat dari orang penting menduduki jabatan besar, bisa dilihat bagaimana dia meraih kursi itu. Kalau ia meraihnya melalui kompetensi, kabar itu belum pernah bocor ke musuh. Lain cerita kalau dia meraihnya melalui kolusi, ada saja cara kabar itu untuk bocor ke telinga lawan mereka. Sebagai pemrakarsa _Project: Priestess_, Atsushi tidak bisa dianggap orang kecil lagi.

Ia lalu melepas kerudungnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Kau pasti kenal muka ini."

"Ra-Raven?" Harry terkejut setengah hidup setelah ia mengenali siapa sebenarnya 'orang tak dikenal' ini. Ia lalu mengangguk, lalu memakainya kembali.

"Kurasa, reputasimu itu akan menjadi bahan tertawaan mulai saat ini. Asal kau tahu, seperti halnya aku, ayahku tidak bekerja untuk kalian, tapi menggunting kalian dalam lipatan, memanfaatkan _Project: Priestess_ untuk merongrong kalian dari dalam," lanjutnya.

"Sayangnya, mulut besarmu itu takkan banyak membantumu, apalagi kalau kau sendirian," balas Harry.

"Mulut besarmu sendiri, mungkin?" balas sebuah suara lain – jelas suara seorang laki-laki.

"Suara siapa itu?" gumam Harry.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keempat orang yang dari tadi di luar masuk.

"Kalau diadu lima lawan satu, setelah Wei menyerahkan kekuasaan kepada Jin, kurasa kali ini Sima Yan, setalah mendirikan dinasti Jin, akan digulingkan sebelum ia sempat mencaplok Wu," sahut Thariq, sinis, dengan memakai 'kacamata datar'-nya.

"Sima Yan? Siapa lagi dia?" Harry semakin kebingungan.

"Wah wah wah, padahal kudengar dari Raven, kau sendiri yang memberi nama Anshi Enterprise. Anshi adalah nama kehormatan Sima Yan!" jawab Thariq.

"S-Sima Yan? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Shuichi keheranan.

"Senin yang lalu, setelah makan siang dengan 'dia', kami membicarakan surat yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, yang ternyata diambil dari ramalan kuno," jawabnya

"Lalu, kemarin kudengar kau berpikir kalau kau mestinya sadar lebih cepat, apa maksudnya?" sahut Shiho dengan heran pula.

"Kemarin 'kan aku sudah ngomong kalau surat ayahmu itu dikutip dari ramalan kuno yang katanya diciptakan oleh Zhuge Liang. Di bait kedua ramalan itu, sudah jauh-jauh hari diisyaratkan sebelum kematiannya bahwa seseorang yang berkaitan dengan 'api di atas api' akan menyerobot tahta – nyatanya, Sima Yan menyerobot tahta Wei dan mendirikan Dinasti Jin," jawab Thariq.

"Lalu?" kejar keempatnya bersamaan.

"Banyak, _sih_, aksara China yang bunyinya 'Yan', tapi karakter 'Yan' yang dipakai dalam nama Sima Yan sama dengan yang dipakai dalam nama lahirku, Zhuge Yan. Aku yakin Phoenix dan Gongjin tahu masalah ini, walau kasusnya berbeda, karena dalam bahasa Jepang setahuku lumayan banyak juga kejadian seperti itu," terangnya. Ia lalu bergumam," walau kurasa sandi Guru Akai mungkin berubah setelah insiden ini selesai."

"Tadi Raven, sekarang Typhoon. Ternyata aku kemasukan dua ekor pengkhianat yang cerdik, ya. Memalukan sekali kalau keduanya lolos dari genggamanku pada saat seperti ini," kata Harry tiba-tiba, lalu ia menekan sebuah tombol di bagian bawah tabung besar di tengah ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, _Priestess _keluar dari tabung itu.

Di luar dugaan keenam orang itu, orang pertama yang dituju _Priestess_ adalah Harry, membunuhnya dalam sekali sabet. _Priestess_ terlihat seperti seorang manusia perempuan. Makhluk itu membawa sepasang pedang, tapi bentuknya sama sekali lain dengan yang kemarin dibawa _Emperor – _kalau yang kemarin dibawa _Emperor_ lurus, sekarang yang mereka hadapi adalah sepasang pedang melengkung. Di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya terlukis berbagai tanda.

Setalah ia menebas Harry, _Priestess_ nampak lesu seperti tidak bernyawa. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang sepertinya berasal dari _Priestess_ mengejutkan mereka, "Kau tahu? Kata orang di Arab sana, yang kemudian menyebar ke berbagai penjuru dunia bersama menyebarnya ajaran Islam, surga ada di telapak kaki ibu. Apa yang akan kau katakan kalau yang ada di telapak kaki ibumu adalah neraka?" _Priestess_ lalu tertawa seperti seorang maniak. *bayangkan bagaimana antagonis di film-film biasanya tertawa...*

Ucapan itu sebenarnya ditujukan _Priestess_ – atau tepatnya, Harry, yang arwahnya menyabot _Priestess_ – kepada Shiho (karena dia tahu bahwa bahan yang dipakai untuk _Project: Priestess_ adalah ibunya), tapi justru Gary yang pertama tersulut amarahnya. Shuichi langsung menahannya untuk melepas tembakan liar dengan merebut MP5-nya, mengunci senjata itu pada posisi 'SAFE' (tidak bisa melepas tembakan – pen.). Keempat orang lain tidak ikut terpancing, tapi sepertinya Shiho merasa ada agin dingin yang di sekitarnya.

Tak lama setelah Shuichi merebut senapan Gary, PDA-nya sendiri berbunyi. Ia mengambilnya dari saku kiri jaketnya, dan di situ terpampang tulisan:

_Priestess – Type __1096_

Mesin itu sempat menunjukkan _absorb point_-nya – kedua kaki dan kepala – sebelum ia tiba-tiba macet, lalu mengeluarkan hasil '_ERROR!_' di segala penjuru layar, disusul umpatan "Sial!" dari mulut Shuichi. Ia tak tahu kalau di belakangnya ada tiga orang yang berbisik-bisik.

"Sepertinya, kalau kita mau percaya dengan ayahmu, kita harus menembak di situ..." bisik Thariq kepada Shiho – dia kelihatannya sudah tahu apa maksud ayahnya mengirim 'pelajaran di depan kuda' itu.

"Tapi apa kau yakin?" sergah Kate. Keduanya lalu mengangguk. Lalu,

"Ada yang berani menembak perutnya?" sahut Thariq tiba-tiba. Keheningan melanda gedung itu, sampai seseorang melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke situ, diiringi erangan kesakitan dari _Priestess_.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau di situ seharusnya kita menembak?" Shiho, yang tadi melepas tembakan itu, lalu menanyakannya kepada Thariq.

"Di depan surat itu, di bagian yang dilingkari, tertulis '_Eight thousand woman ghosts_' – delapan ribu hantu perempuan. Bait itu meramalkan masa-masa terakhir dari masa Tiga Negara, dan melalui bait itu, bagi yang bisa menembus bahasanya, bakal tahu kalau ia telah lama mengisyaratkan bahwa 'delapan ribu hantu perempuan' akan menaklukkan Shu. Nah, karakter untuk 'delapan', 'ribu', 'perempuan', dan 'hantu', kalau dirangkai, jadilah aksara untuk 'Wei' – dalam makna kerajaan yang menaklukkan negeri Shu itu, karena banyak karakter yang juga dibaca 'wei'. Nah, lambang itu ternyata ditempatkan ayahmu di perutnya," jelas Thariq panjang lebar, diikuti anggukan dari keempat orang yang lain.

"Be-berani-beraninya kau mengganggu ibumu... kau akan menyesalinya nanti!" desis _Priestess_ tiba-tiba.

"'Ibumu', katamu? Entah dari mana aku yakin yang berbicara sebenarnya bukan ibuku. Aku sendiri penasaran akan kebenarannya. Apa kau tahu kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan Tuan Sima?" tanyanya, diikuti anggukan dari _Priestess._

Setelah ia tertawa kecil, ia lalu berkata, "Ketahuan palsunya. Sepertinya, memang benar, ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan jasad ibuku untuk membuat barang ini."

"Hah? Awas kau, anak durhaka!" seru _Priestess_.

"Wah, wah, wah, menarik, nih! Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apakah yang ada anak durhaka, ibu durhaka, atau... ada seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan memanfaatkan jasad orang mati untuk melakukan perbuatan seperti itu? Kurasa, kalau kau membunuh kami, kurasa salah satu dari kami yang akan membajaknya," celetuk Thariq.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" balas _Priestess _– atau lebih tepatnya, Harry.

"Aku pernah dapat kabar dari 'putrimu' kalau kalian mengembangkan sebuah sistem untuk membuat arwah orang yang terakhir dibunuh oleh sesuatu yang dipasangi sistem itu mengendalikan sesuatu itu. Setelah aku melihat kau membunuh Harry, lalu tanpa diduga kau mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu, aku lalu menduga bahwa mekanisme itu terpasang pada _Priestess. _Benar, kan... Harry?" jawab Thariq dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

Setelah semua itu terucap, _Priestess_ tiba-tiba mulai mengamuk. Ia tiba-tiba melakukan serangan berputar, dengan banyak mengeluarkan kertas terbakar. Setelah mendarat, kertas itu ada yang tidak meledak, tapi ada beberapa gelintir yang meledak tanpa suara, tapi menimbulkan gosong pada lantai.

Setelah tiga menit duel itu berlangsung, tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang menyapu _Priestess_, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya jatuh dan mati. Kelimanya lalu melingkari barang itu, kalau-kalau dia bergerak lagi.

Tanpa diduga, dari tubuh itu muncul api yang membakar dirinya sendiri. Tak lama setelah jasad itu terbakar, muncul sesosok hantu yang sebenarnya familiar, yang muncul dengan kipas bulunya. Entah karena gerah dan kepanasan, entah karena terkejut, Shiho, yang paling dekat dengan barang itu (walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat juga, sih) tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh. Kate, yang berada paling dekat dengannya, menangkapnya dan mencoba menyadarkannya dengan bantuan Thariq.

"Hei? Phoenix? Jangan jatuh pada saat seperti ini, nanti 'si dia' patah hati, lho," kata Kate, dengan harapan dia hanya pura-pura pingsan. Tapi dia tak menjawab – hanya _deathglare_ Thariq yang ia dapat. Sesaat kemudian sebelum Thariq sempat bertindak, sebuah suara menyergahnya.

"Kurasa, ibunya yang ada di alam sana butuh waktu untuk membicarakan sebuah rahasia dengannya," kata hantu itu – yang ternyata Zhuge Liang.

"Hah? Ra-rahasia seperti apa, Tuan?" tanya Gary, setengah hormat setengah takut.

"Kalau itu, coba tanyakan kepadanya setelah ia sadar saja, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Kurasa, Sima pun tak tahu," jawabnya, lalu ia menerawang langit-langit gedung itu.

"Kalau ia tahu masalah 'itu'-nya, kenapa ia tak tahu masalah keluarganya?" celetuk Kate.

"Hus! Untung dia benar-benar pingsan, kalau dia ternyata hanya pura-pura, aku tak mau tahu seperti apa jadinya! Dia itu dari luar pendiam, tapi di dalam dia licin. Aku yakin, kalau dia diasah, mungkin dia bakal lebih licin dari orang itu, yang dulu membuatku ketakutan bahkan setelah ia mati" potong hantu lain – Sima Yi – sambil menunjuk ke arah Zhuge Liang. Kedua hantu itu lalu adu mulut, membuat keempatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Sudah, jangan didengarkan dua orang itu. Lebih baik, setelah kalian membuka kerudungnya dan melonggarkan jaketnya, kalian cepat pergi dari sini. Siapa yang tahu kalau tempat ini akan meledak?" kata hantu lain lagi – kali ini Lu Xun.

"Eh? Melonggarkan jaket dan melepas kerudungnya?" kata Shuichi.

"Memalukan! Itu agar ia bisa bernafas tanpa terganggu dengan saluran yang tertekan! Oh, iya. Kamu," katanya lagi, kali ini diarahkan ke Thariq.

"A-apa?" jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau kau memang 'menyimpan rasa' dengan dia, dia kamu gendong, ya?" katanya, dengan nada menggoda.

Ketiganya merasa bahwa hal itu mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih cepat sadar, sehingga mereka dengan kompak setuju. Thariq pikir-pikir, sebelum akhirnya ia setuju.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Keempatnya bergerak menuju pintu keluar kompleks itu dengan membicarakan berbagai hal. Saat mereka akan mencapai pintu keluar, sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Uuuuh... di mana ini?" erang suara itu.

"Waaah, 'karung beras'-nya sudah bangun nih!" seru Kate girang setelah melihat Shiho, yang dari tadi digendong, akhirnya sadar.

"Karung beras? Maksudmu?" kata Gary.

"Daripada membahas karung beras, lebih baik kita cepat kabur dari sini sebelum..." seru Shuichi. Seruannya tidak berguna karena tiba-tiba, terdengar suara 'DHUARRRR!' dari belakang mereka.

"... gedung itu meledak. Belum selesai ngomong, udah meledak, nih," gerutunya. Kelimanya dibuatnya tertawa oleh keapesan Shuichi.

_Three bloodlines were revealed  
>As the fire of this battle has downed<br>__This battle is surely not the end  
>It is just a new beginning for the world<em>

_All down the ages rings the note of change  
><em>_For God__ rules it__,__ no__ o__ne __can escape their fate__  
>The <em>_Northern Expedition __have __bond their relationship__  
><em>_And the three kongdoms will make another help one day_

_The End_

.:.: x-x :.:.

.:.: _Omake_ :.:.

Rupanya, dugaan Thariq terbukti – seminggu setelah insiden itu, sandi Shuichi diganti. Tapi, ternyata bukan sandi mentornya saja yang diganti, sandinya dan sandi pacarnya juga diganti.

Seminggu setelah mereka pulang, mereka baru masuk (ini bagian dari kebijakan mereka untuk mengatasi _jet-lag_). Rupanya, hari itu – atas ide Vineyard, sepertinya –sandi beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam krisis Chibi-Wuzhang diganti – tiga dari Wuzhang, entah berapa dari Chibi. Sandi Shuichi, Thariq, dan Shiho secara berturut-turut menjadi _Boyan's Mudslide_, _Kongming's Firestorm_, dan _Zhongda's Rainstorm_.

Setelah ia berhasil menembus awan pers, Shiho bertemu dengan Shinichi di lorong aula.

"Hmm... Prince Baron?" pancing Shiho, dengan memanggil sandi lamanya – dia sendiri tahu kalau Shinichi berganti sandi, tapi terlewat karena ia terlambat datang.

"Bukan, Phoenix. _Zilong's Sandstorm_," balas Shinichi, juga berniat memancing.

"Kurasa kita berdua harus mengambil kait untuk saling tahu sandi baru masing-masing, ya. _Zhongda's Rainstorm_," balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Begitu, ya. Eh, Hope ke mana?"

"Tuh, masih tertahan wartawan. Bantuin, dong, 'kan kalau bukan karena komunikasi di antara kalian, kita tidak tahu kalau kedua insiden ini saling berkaitan."

_Beberapa __jam kemudian..._

Siang itu, secara kebetulan Kate bertemu dengan Shiho di kantin kantor, dan kedua terlibat dalam obrolan panas mengenai berbagai hal. Obrolan mengenai _Priestess_ rupanya tak terlewatkan.

"Eh, minggu lalu, kamu berani juga, yah!" kata Kate, salut atas 'keberanian' Shiho melontarkan komentar sepedas itu terhadap _Priestess_.

Repotnya, yang bersangkutan lalu menjawab dengan kagetnya, "Lho? Ngomong apa? Seingatku, aku nggak ngomong apa-apa."

Kate, tidak melihat ada yang dia sembunyikan, lalu bertanya, "Eh? Kalau bukan kamu, lalu siapa?"

Setelah tersenyum, ia lalu menjawab, "Entahlah."

_**A/N: **__**Anda merasa mimpi Shuichi membingungkan? Berikut sejumlah penjelasan.**_

_**Pertama-tama, aliansi Shu-Wei hanya terjadi dalam mimpi yang ia dapat. Dalam catatan sejarah dan Kisah Tiga Negara, yang ada adalah aliansi Shu-Wu. Kedua, invasi Goguryeo, terjadi pada 242 M, juga pernah terjadi, tapi kemudian dibalas oleh Wei pada 244-245 M, dan seperti diuraikan di depan, Goguryeo megalami kekalahan telak setelahnya (sedemikian telak, sehingga konon katanya jejak langkah mereka tidak tercatat dalam catatan China hingga sekitar 70 tahun kemudian, pada masa Dinasti Jin). Ketiga, sebenarnya raja Goguryeo, Kaisar Dongcheon, yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran pasukan Wei, bukan sebaliknya. Keempat, Cao Rui meninggal pada 239 M, jadi dia tidak mungkin memberikan perintah pada masa itu (saat invasi itu terjadi, Cao Wei dipimpin oleh Cao Fang). Kelima, invasi itu sebenarnya diatasi oleh gubernur setempat, tanpa campur tangan dari pemerintah pusat. *sumber: wikipedia (dot) org* Terakhir, gempa bumi yang terjadi setelah Jin merebut tanah bekas wilayah Wei itu sebenarnya mereka berempat menggoyang Shuichi yang masih tidur, hendak diajak lari pagi. (he he he heee...)Apa arti mimpi Shuichi yang sekarang baru akan dibuka pada bagian selanjutnya (tidak janji kalau akan dibuka di bagian kedua, lho!).**_

_**Jika ditulis dalam aksara China, Sima Yan akan menjadi **_司馬炎_** - bandingkan dengan **_火_** untuk 'api'.**_

_**Dengan keterangan serupa, Wei menjadi **_魏 - _**bandingkan dengan**** 'delapan' (**_八_**), 'ribu' (**_千**_), 'perempuan' (_**女**_)_**_**, dan 'hantu' (**_鬼_**_) (zoom bila kurang jelas, yang jelas keempat huruf itu bisa disusun menjadi 'Wei')._  
><strong>_

_**14 Juli 2006 memang jatuh pada hari Jumat.**_

_**Puisi yang **__**ditulis dalam kedua surat dari Anshi sebenarnya ane kopas (dengan sedikit perubahan) dari kopi Romance of the Three Kingdoms yang author miliki. *sorry, mbah Luo...***_

_**1096**__** tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun dari masa Tiga Kerajaan atau keluarga Elena (ingat, pada bab 1 sudah ditunjukkan secara tersurat bahwa tubuh yang dipakai untuk **_**Project: Priestess **_**adalah mayat Elena) – yang pertama terlintas di pikiran penulis saat mengambil angka ini, 1096 adalah tahun di mana Perang Salib Pertama dilancarkan.**_

_**Oh, Bay du Wei *ini nama tempat bukan?*, sebenarnya, setelah **_**Priestess**_** diambil alih oleh Harry, Elena memakai tubuh putrinya untuk melontarkan kecaman-kecaman itu. Tentu saja, yang lain tahunya Shiho yang bunyi, padahal yang bunyi sebenarnya Elena.**_

_**Fic ini baru merupakan bagian pertama dari trilogi **_**Zombies of the Three Kingdoms**_**. Bagian kedua akan menyusul.**_


End file.
